El Amigo De Mi Hermano, Mi Enemigo Y ¿Mi Amor?
by Bella-Ragaza
Summary: Bella se muda hacia Phoenix junto a su hermano ¿Que pasaria si alli conociera a el amigo de su hermano?. Edward Cullen: Un dios griego, rebelde y un completo Ply Boy...El desafio...¡No enamorarte! Ed&B Em&R J&A...Todos Humanos
1. Phoenix

_**Bella se muda a Phoenix junto a su padre Charlie, y su hermano Emmett, ¿Qué pasara si allí, sin siquiera proponérselo, conoce al amigo de su hermano? Al instante se repelen, y Bella se pregunta ¿Cómo ella podría enamorarse de su némesis, un ser tan idiota, vanidoso, egocéntrico y… hermoso? ¡Nunca digas nunca Swan!**_

* * *

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov **

Me cruce de brazos a la espera de que dirán aviso sobre la partida de mi avión. No estaba por el completo segura ni contenta por mi decisión, pero pese a todo, sabía que era lo mejor…para todos. No era como si el hecho de que Renee se hubiera vuelto a casar, esta vez, no con mi padre, pero sin con Phil Dwyer, me molestara, por el contrario, me alegraba de que alguien mas se viera arrastrado a las locuras de Renee y la hiciera feliz, sin embargo, lo que si me molestaba era vivir en mi casa junto a una pareja de recién casados ¡Dios! No se lo deseaba ni a mi peor enemigo, de verdad, de verdad, era demasiado traumatizante…y asqueroso, ¡Era mi madre por al amor de todo lo valioso! ¡No me agradaba escucharla gemir y gritar el nombre de Phil!

— Cariño, de verdad, no debes irte — evite con toda mis fuerzas rodar los ojos - _Oh, Claro que sí debía – _pensé en mi fuero interno, mientras Renee me abrasaba de manera efusiva, y, ¿por qué no decir, melodramática?

Sonreí. Extrañaría, el melodramatismo de Renee. Incluso extrañaría sus asquerosas comidas mientras Phil, relataba anécdotas sobre él y sus compañeros de la liga menor de béisbol. Si, los extrañaría, pero ni de loca me quedaría a escuchar como una película pornografía se llevaba a cabo en la habitación de mi mamá **todas** las noches

— Se que no tengo, pero de verdad quiero irme — asegure — Además, ya me has dicho que en cuanto quiera podía volver a casa

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, eres mi hija!

— Lo sé, mamá, pero de verdad, quiero ir con Charlie. Ya está decidido

— Está bien — acepto a regañadientes. Sonreí, mientras que en un acto no muy común de mí, la abrasaba — ¡dios! Eres igual de cabezota que tu padre — aseguro devolviéndome el abraso. Reí, en eso tenía razón

… "_Por Favor, todos los pasajeros del vuelo 122248 con destino hacia Phoenix, hagan el favor de dirigirse hacia la puerta n° 26 para abordar su vuelo"… _

Informo la locutora a través de los parlantes. Frunció el ceño mientras el abrazo de Renee se afianzaba aun más a mi cuerpo. Fulmine con la mirada a Phil quien se reía de mi situación. ¡Mi madre estaba a punto de asfixiarme!

— Mamá

— ¿Mmm? — mascullo. Volví a fulminar con la mirada a Phil quien esta vez, solo había atinado a encogerse de hombros, ¿Qué acaso no planeaba ayudarme? ¡Uh! Debí de haberle robado las estampitas de colección de leyendas del beisbol que me gustaban

— Debo irme

— ¡Oh! — mascullo separándose de mí. Le volví a sonreí. Sabía que le costaba dejarme ir a vivir junto a Charlie, pues jamás nos habíamos separado por un tiempo ilimitado, sin embargo, ambas sabíamos que esto le ayudaría a ella y su matrimonio — Solo cuídate, pequeña — pidió esta vez, abrazándose a Phil. Fue mi turno de reír

… "_Segunda llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo 122248 con destino hacia Phoenix, se les ruega que se dirijan hacia la puerta n° 26 para abordar su vuelo"… _

— Lo hare. Lo juro — asegure, colocándome mi bolso al hombro. De verdad, debía a apurarme si es que no quería perder mi vuelo. Phil me sonrío, aun rodeando los hombros de mi madre con unos de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro me daba un torpe abrazo, para luego despeinar mi cabello

Sonreí.

Dejaba a Renee en buenas manos. Phil la cuidaría

— Cuídate, Bella. Te extrañaremos

—Gracias, yo también los extrañare

— ¡Bien, ya basta! — exclamo Renee. La observe curiosas ante su rápido cambio de humor; De verdad, a veces incuso llegaba a pensar que sufría de bipolaridad o un complejo trastorno de personalidad múltiple… — Perderás el vuelo, y no quiero que luego me culpes por ello — y con un rápido movimiento, se deshizo del abrazo de Phil y se lanzo hacia mí. Apenas pude mantenerme de pie ya que literalmente, se había lanzado hacia mí. La carcajada de Phil se dejo escuchar — Quiero que en cuanto llegues me envíes un E-Mail o un mensaje por FeceBook

— No tengo FeceBook

— Pues yo te abriré uno, no importa — rodé los ojos — Pero aun así quiero que te comuniques conmigo, ¿Entendido?

— Si, mamá

— Eso quería oír —sonreí divertida. Era realmente cómico ver a Renee en su papel de mandamás, usualmente yo era la que solía desempeñarlo — ¡Oh! Y recuerda mandarle saludos a tu padre de mi parte, el ya está enterado de tu llegada; Y por favor, dile a Emmett que lo quiero y que si no me llama mas seguido iré especialmente a patearle el trasero, y él sabe que lo hare, soy la madre, tengo mis derechos — reí ante su afirmación. Ella solía ser tan ocurrente… Y bipolar

— Está bien. Incluso si quieres puedo golpearlo, tú sabes, como una demostración de lo que le espera

— Bella — me advirtió — No debes pelear con tu hermano

— Lo que tu digas — susurre, alejándome de ella y besando su mejilla — Pero debo irme, perderé el vuelo — asegure dándole un último y rápido abrazo a Phil y a Renee. Si, los extrañaría…

_**Quince minutos más tarde…**_

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. No era que le tuviera miedo a las alturas o a los aviones, en absoluto. Todo lo contrario, a lo único que le tenía miedo en ese momento era a caer en la tentación de observar por la ventanilla y ver, inevitablemente, como este avión me alejaba de mi ciudad, Chicago, para llevarme rumbo a mi nuevo hogar, Phoenix

**Emmett Pov**

Prendí mi reproductor de música, mientras, en el trascurso de la canción, comenzaba a recorrer mi habitación en busca de algo para ponerme. Corrección. Algo limpio para ponerme

Debía de ser más higiénico y ordenado, de eso no había dudas…

— ¡Oh, sándwich! — sonreí famélico, dándole una mordida a ese apetitoso sándwich. Tal vez lo de ser desordenado tenía sus virtudes, como las de encontrar comida en tu habitación — ¡Mierda! — me queje al dar vuelta el sándwich entre mis manos y observar como tenia sectores teñidos de verdes. Eso no estaba bien

Escupí los bocados que hacia un momento había mantenido dentro de mi boca. ¡Carajo! Jamás en mi vida volvería a comer nada que se encontrara en mi habitación. Me dirigí hacia el baño para volverme a lavar los dientes, esta vez con más ahincó. Una y otra vez, ¡Y ese maldito sabor no se me iba!

Masculle una maldición por lo bajo. Bien. Era más que sabido que situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas. Sonreí mientras tomaba en envase de pasta dental y, entrujándolo, lo metía todo en mi boca. Me enjuague la boca con agua y escupí toda la pasta dental. Bueno, al menos había quitado el mal sabor de mi boca

— ¡Emmett, baja ya! — se dejo escuchar el grito de Charlie desde algún lugar de la planta baja. Observe el reloj que se encontraba encima de la TV. Las 08:00. Había tiempo — ¡Llegaras tarde!

— Ya voy, ya voy, viejo — le pique a voz de grito, sabiendo que se molestaría. Baje tranquilamente por las escaleras hasta encontrármelo de pie en la puerta de entrada. Estaba esperándome

— Viejo tus pantuflas, muchacho. Aun me quedan muchas millas por recorrer

— Mal humor, ¿He? — Inquirí al notar su comportamiento — ¿A qué te has caído de la cama?

— Algo así — contesto con su ceño fruncido. Me encogí de hombros, sabía que no me diría más si él no quería hacerlo — Escucha, hijo. Dentro de una hora partiré a New York

— ¡Uh! ¡Es es…! — carraspeé, intentando ocultar mi buen humor. Charlie me dirigió una mirada llena de desconfianza, aunque aun así no perdía aquel brillo bulón que, yo sabía, no me deparaba nada bueno — No te preocupes, papá, yo cuidare de la casa. No puedes posponer el viaje, tu sabes, muchos trabajadores dependen de tu buen desempeño como jefe — asegure, y no mentía. Charlie era conocido por ser el dueño de una cadena hotelera que, recientemente, habían adquirido más fama y reconocimiento, por lo que él, ahora más que nunca, debía supervisar todo más de cerca para extender el negocio, incluso, y con mucho esfuerzo, hacia Europa y otros contenientes más

— Gracias por tu preocupación — agradeció con un duro y notable sarcasmo. Bufe — Pero solo me alejare por una semana. No te emociones en mi ausencia

— ¿Me crees capaz de eso? — fingí estar herido. El solo me observo con una ceja enarcada

— No hace falta que responda a tu pregunta — aseguro — Y a todos esto, María será la encargada de cuidarte

— Sí, sí, claro… ¡Espera! ¿Qué? — amaba a María. Ella era como mi segunda madre a decir verdad, y era encantadora, y me consentía a más no poder, pero ¡Era mujer era terrorífica cuando se enojaba! Y sabia, que si quería planear una fiesta en su presencia y bajo su cuidado, ella se enojaría, y yo, quedaría muy, my mal

— Lo que has escuchado. María te cuidara en mi ausencia. Ella será la encargada de que no suceda lo de la última vez

_**˂˂…Flashback…˃˃**_

— ¿Te comportaras, verdad? — asentí fervientemente.

— Por supuesto, papá — sonreí, palmeando fuertemente su espalda, para reconfortarlo al menos un poco — Ahora… Debes irte perderás el vuelo — y sin que pudiera decir nada mas, lo guie hacia la salida. El aun me observaba con su ceño fruncido, pero tras varias miradas de su parte, y sonrisas de la mía, suspiro rendido — ¡Buen viaje! — me despedí con un fuerte apretón de mano, para luego observar como su auto se ponía en marcha. Espere, y espere hasta ya no divisar más su auto…

Esto. Era. Jodidamente. Genial

Decir que me encontraba feliz, era poco. Estaba eufórico, mucho más que eso. Los viajes de Charlie parecían estarse haciendo más constantes y aquello era jodidamente beneficioso para mi, Emmett Swan, el rey invicto de las fiestas.

Comencé a hacer llamadas:

— Tyler. Habla Emmett. El gato se fue, y los polluelos juegan — asegure pareciéndome realmente patética la analogía que había elegido utilizar en aquel momento. ¡Al diablo, la casa la tenia para mí solo! — Avísales a los demás ¡Hoy hay fiesta en casa! — un grito victorioso desde el otro lado de la línea se dejo escuchar a la perfección. Corte la llamada con una sonrisa satisfecha… ¡Hoy había fiesta…!

Y vaya que la hubo. Al parecer, en algún momento determinado de la noche, las cosas se habían salido un poquito de control. No hubo heridos, y eso estuvo bien, pero solo Dios sabe que hubiera preferido heridos a que hubieran roto el sofá de Charlie. ¡El sofá de Charlie como un Demonios!

De manera casi inhumana, había ideado un forma que no tardaba más de una hora en volver s dejar toda la casa a la perfección, los adornos restaurados, y un nuevo y sustituto sofá para Charlie, quien siquiera notaria el intercambio. Amaba a **eBay **

— ¡Emmett Swan, estas oficialmente desheredado! — y así fue como mi suerte se fue por la borda. Charlie había llegado antes. Mucho antes. Siquiera había tomado el vuelo, que había sido reprogramado por una tormenta, y yo, pues las cosas no fueron mejor para mí. Le vio todo el desastre, y aun peor, vio a su querido sofá. ¡Por un pelito y casi me mandaba a la escuela militar! ¡La escuela militar!

Suerte la mía que mamá, aun a larga distancia podía defenderme al igual que una leona…

_**˂˂…Fin Del Flashback…˃˃**_

Aun así, nadie podía negar que aquella hubiera sido la mejor fiesta de aquel año. Sonreí como un idiota. Aun sigo siendo el rey invicto de las fiestas. ¡Oh, sí! Deje de sonreír al notar la mirada molesta de Charlie.

— ¿Es que acaso no se puede cometer un simple error en la vida, si que luego te lo recuerden constantemente? — me queje ante tal inmerecida desconfianza que Charlie depositaba en mi persona. Casi rió al ver como estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café que estaba bebiendo. Me observo rojo del coraje, tal vez, recordando a su sofá

— Fingiré no haber escuchado nada — me contesto, elevando solo un poco su tono de voz, mientras dejaba la taza que reposaba entre sus manos, en la mesilla de entrada — Te comportaras en mi ausencia, y evitaras causarle problemas a María, ¿entendido?

— Lo que mande el capitán — comente con humor, haciendo un saludo militar por lo que él rodo los ojos. Vaya padre, siquiera le festeja los chistes a su hijo — Si ya esta todo dicho, solicito permiso para ir a la cárcel, señor

— ¿La cárcel? — Repitió con incredulidad — Es solo el instituto, Emmett

— Sí, claro. Instituto para ti, Cárcel para mí, es lo mismo, solo que yo se la verdad, es una cárcel — masculle de manera acusadora, logrando que comenzara reír a carcajadas limpias. Lo observe indignado

— A veces te pareces demasiado a tu madre — aseguro, divertido. Me encogí de hombros ¡Mi madre mola! — bueno, ¿Y a qué esperas? Llegaras tarde — arrastre los pies, con completo desgano hacia la salida — ¡Emmett! — lo observe curioso, a lo que me pareció verlo sonrojándose solo un poco. Sonreí con malicia, eso solo podía significarse una sola cosa… — Ah… Es… nada, olvídalo

— Te sonrojas — observe a lo que él solo mascullo algo intangible — Y eso solo puede significar dos cosas, la primera es que bueno, pensabas cosas sucias — lo señale de manera acusadora. El bufo — y la segunda, que es la más probable, es que, mi querido viejo, se ha olvidado de algo, algo que sabe que debía decirme…

— Que no me olvide, solo es que, por el momento, no lo recuerdo — se defendió sabiendo perdida la pelea. Reí — Y ya te dije que lo de viejo…

— Si, las pantuflas, los trapos, y otros artículos cotidianos. Deberías cambiar de frases

— Vete. Al. Instituto. Emmett. Swan — le sonreí con inocencia, tomando mis llaves de la mesilla de entrada, y comenzado a correr hacia el garaje. Esta vez me había excedido, si no quería llegar tarde debía apresurarme, y todo por culpa del viejo…

En tiempo límite, había logrado llegar al instituto. Sonreí al ver a Rose de pie junto a su carro, y al lado de su carro, como siempre, había un lugar reservado para mi Jeep. Ella sin duda era la mujer perfecta. No me arrepentía en lo mas mínimo ser el novio de Rosalie Hale, aunque claro, debía de soportar a Jasper/ Jazz, a Edward/ Eddie y a la pequeña Alice, mejor conocida como: ¡Duende maléfico adicto a las compras!

* * *

_**Muy linduras. Nueva historia. Nueva trama, y más risas…creo **_

_**Bueno, como ya lo saben, espero con ansias sus Reviews **_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen sus Reviews!**_


	2. Noche de Películas & Terror

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRANDIOSA STHEPANIE MEYER**

* * *

**EMMET POV**

El instituto cada vez pasaba mas lento pero por suerte dentro de aproximadamente 10 minuto podría ir a la cafetería y estar con mi Rose

- he Emmet soñando en clases – dijo jasper con una sonrisa divertida

- por que preguntas- pregunte confundido

-por la cara de idiota que pones – comento serio

-ay ya no molestes, que uno no puede pensar

-uno si tu, no – explico con una sonrisa malvada

-mira jazzi – comente – tienes surte de que te conozco desde pequeño y eres hermano de Rose, por que si no ya te estarías enfrentando a Jonh – comente mostrándole mi puño derecho

-Ay, me hieres Emmet y dime, como se llama el izquierdo, princesa DIDI – dijo con sorna

-ya esta bien no – le dije ya enojado – vamos a la cafetería que quiero ver a Rose

-pero si todavía no sonó la campana – dicho esto la campana sonó – sabez creo que té estas juntando mucho con Aliee

-Nop solo tengo hambre –

-bueno esta bien vamos –

luego de ir caminando a la cafetería con el adorado jasper (nótese sarcasmo) nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa en donde se encontraban Edward, Alice y ROSE

-hola osito me extrañaste –pregunto Rose, como si necesitara la respuesta es mas que obvio

-tu sabez que si – le dije antes de besarla

-consignasen una habitación – exclamo Alice lo que causo que jasper y Edward soltaran unas sonoras carcajadas

-conoces alguna por aquí, tal vez este interesado en alquilarla – le respondí con una sonrisa divertida, acto seguido Rose me golpeo en la cabeza

-¡AUCH! Rose mi amor pero ¿qué hice? - le pregunte con un puchero

-y lo preguntas – dijo enojada

-pero si es verdad no lo crees – exclame con una sonrisa juguetona

-¡Hey! Sigue siendo mi hermana – dijo jazzi molesto

-si y que hermana tienes – le dije

-EMMET –exclamo Rosalie ya enojada

-Ya esta bien – contente haciendo un motín – bueno ya – dije mas animado – a que no saben que paso – pregunte

-No Emmet no sabemos ¿qué paso? – pregunto aburrido Edward

-¡CHARLIE SE VA DE VIAJE! – exclame casi gritando

-Pero, que planeas hacer otra fiesta no te vasto con la ultima – pregunto Alice

-Nop, no puedo – conteste enojado – charlie le pidió a María que me cuidara

-Uy si que te tienen confianza Emmet ¿no? – pregunto Edward con sarcasmo

- pero bueno eso no implica que no nos podamos divertir¿no?- le pregunte

-que planeas -dijo Alice emocionada

-He, no sé que les párese noches de películas

-Claro será genial! – grito Alice

-si me encantaría – dijo jasper

-por que no, yo me apunto – agrego Rose

-yo no puedo – acoto Edward

-¿Pero?¿peroo por que no Eddie?- pregunte confundido

-Pues por que tengo una cita con Laura – explico

-¡Lauren! Idiota se llama Lauren – le reclamo Alice – que no sabez los nombres de las golfas con las que sales ahora – le dijo enojada

-ay Alice no te preocupes tal vez Eddie contrate una asistente para que se los recuerde – dijo Rose mordazmente

-si tal vez – dijo Edward enojado antes de marcharse por la puerta de la cafetería

-bueno – se atrevió a hablar jasper – a que hora nos juntamos – pregunto tratando de calmar el ambiente

-Pues que les párese si al salir del instituto nos vamos directo a mi casa – comente

-claro –dijeron los tres a la vez

-buenos vamonos – dije al ver que ya que vamos pocos en la cafetería

- claro osito nos vemos al salir – dijo Rose antes de besarme e irse a su clase

luego podría decir que el tiempo paso mas lento que nunca en esta prisión a la que llaman "instituto" y sin Rose a mi lado mucho peor ,en la salida me encontré con ross recostada sobre su BMW y a Alice en su "poco llamativo " porche amarillo charlando alegremente con jasper

-a qui llego por quien lloraban – grite

-Ay, si como no – respondió irónicamente jasper - te extrañe tanto que casi me muero de tristeza

-bueno esta bien vamonos ya quieren- les dije

-si claro bebe te vemos en tu casa- anuncio rosalie

-claro siganmen – dicho esto subi a mi jeep y maneje hasta mi dulce morada para mi desgracia allí se encontraba María quien me saludo con su enorme sonrisa

-buen día jovensito – saludo amablemente

-hey mari así que ¿ serás mi niñera ¿ he ?– pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta

-Pues si se podría decir que si joven Emmet – dijo – pero en la noche me marchare – al escuchar estas palabras podría jurar que mi rostro mostró una gran sonrisa – pero no se ponga tan contento joven ya que lo tendré vigilado y si planea hacer una fiesta lo sabré- replico amenazadoramente

-ay que uno no puede cometer un error he? y ya lo juzgan ,que injusta es la vida – dije poniendo la carita de perro a punto de morir

-claro que no, ahora dima jovencito que tiene planeado para esta noche

-a tendre una noche de películas junto Rose, Alice, y jass aunque el aguafiestas de Edward no viene

-ok, Pues avísame si quieres que prepare algo para cuando los jovenes venga

-he ,si claro me estaban siguiendo con sus auto, así que no tardaran en llegar, no te preocupes María – le dije

-ok -respondió no muy convencida – pero llámame por cualquier cosa que necesiten

-si, si no te preocupes

-bien – dicho esto desapareció por la cocina y a los 5 minutos todos los chicos ya estaban reunidos en el salón

-hey que película veremos primero – pregunto la muy entusiasta Alice mientras nos dirigiamos al piso superior en donde se encontraba la sala de entreteninientos entre ellas mi amado TV

-nose que te párese una romántica – propuso Ross

- mejor de acción – se quejo jasper – las románticas aburren ¿ no es así Emmet? – y claro que tenia razón las románticas eran como decirlo......... cursis

-bueno yo prefiero la de acción – comente

-Ok, ok entonces veremos primero, la romántica luego la de acción y por ultimo la de terror ¿todos de acuerdo? - declaro regalandole un casto beso en los labiosa jazz quien queria replicar por el orden de las peliculas

-Claro pero Alice ¿cuál es la película de terror - pregunte realmente curioso

-he, freddie vs jackson o sino el olfanato cual les gusta les gusta- pregunto-

-definitivamente el olfanato e escuchado que esta buena - comente

-Claro será genial – respondió rosalie mientras los dems solo asentian

-Bien iré a hacer las palomitas y traer todo lo necesario les párese ¿bien?

-Claro ve nosotros prepararemos todo –contento rosalie

-Bien ya vuelvo

Luego de aproximadamente 15 minutos de preparar las palomitas y servir los refrescos al fin vimos las películas la primera fue "The notebook " una película muy linda si me preguntan y debo admitir que casi lloro pero claro no lo hice porque el querido de jasper estaba mas entretenido viendo mi cara para ver si lloraría que en ver la pelicula, pero no le di el gusto y claro esta que pude notar que su mirada paso de diversión a decepción luego vimos "termineitor" Y ya caida la noche cuando María se fue empezamos a ver el "olfanato"

- hey emmet podrías traer refrescos no? –comento jasper

- Pues por que no vas tu - le dije en tono cortante

- uy, que buena manera de tratar a los invitado eh –dijo con ironía

-SHHHH – callo Ross –Emmet ve por los malditos refrescos quieres – exclamo rosalie

- pero Rose - me queje

-Emmet ve –sentencio

-esta bien – dije de mala gana fulminando con la mirada antes de salir a un muy divertido Jasper para ir a la cocina debi bajar las escaleras a ocuras ya que la cosina se encontraba en el piso de abajo al entrar note que estaba a oscuras demasiado oscura para mi gusto y ahora que recuerdo en las películas siempre el que muere primero es el que esta solo y resulta sé que yo estoy solo(tranquilo emmet no seas paranoico me dije)

-¡QUE HACES! – grito Jasper en mi oído ocasionando que yo gritara y él rompiera a reír

-woaw hermano que grito mas afeminado – dijo luego de unos minutos aun riéndose

-no fue un grito tan solo quería que creyeras que me asuste- mentí

-uy si como no, bueno – dijo secandose las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas de tanto reír – vamos que las chicas tienen sed y me mandaron a llamarte

-ok ayúdame- le dije entregándole los vasos con jugos- gasparin

-bien vamos – dijo - Emmy- dijo con sorna

al llegar a la sala las chicas aun estaban demaciado entretenidas viendo la película

-por que tardaron tanto –se quejo Rosee, mientras Jasper intentaba ocultar su risa - amm - conteste nerviosamente - nada amor me entretuve- le mentí fulminando con la mirada a jasper que seguía luchando por no reírse

-ok esta bien- dijo Rose dando por terminado el tema segimos viendo la pelicula un tiempo mas hasta que luego de unos minutos se escucho algo en el ppiso inferior

-hey escuchan eso – les dije

-si, es la película Emmet- dijo Alice como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

-No, no la película juro haber escuchado un ruido

-uy, si son los espíritus del mas allá que te quieren a ti – se burlo Jasper

-jaja muy gracioso – le dije irónicamente –iré a ver que pasa- les informe comenzando a levantarme del sofa – Rosse me acompañas bebe

-que tienes miedo – se burlo Jasper sonriéndome

-claro que no

-entonces ve -dijo desafinaste

-claro que ire- le dije poniéndome en marcha hacia la puerta

al llegar abajo hacia la recepción me aprecio ver algo moverse pero no le di importancia ya que estaba mas interesado buscando el interruptor hasta que sentí una mano apoyarse sobre mi hombro y susurrarme al oido emmet con la voz quebrada

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA – GRITE -¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! –exclame cuando escuche unas risitas

-lo siento bebe pero no me pude resistir – se excuso Rose

-si hubieras visto tu cara era todo un poema – dijo Alice retorciéndose en el suelo de la risa al igual que Jasper que no podía hablar de tanto reírse

-que están locos casi se me sale el corazón –dije

-Perdón, pero no pudimos resistirnos – comento ahora un más calmado jasper

-Bueno, vale ayudenmen a buscar el interruptor para encender la luz ok- les dije ya que todavía nos encontrábamos en las penumbras solo alumbrados por la luz que la luna nos brindaba la cual no era mucha, estuvimos buscando durante aproximadamente 2 min. sin éxito alguno

-¡AY! – exclame – Alice enana me estas pisando – me queje

-¿Que? acaso estas loco yo no te estoy tocando – dijo la aludida

-¿ROSSE? – pregunte asustado

-no, Emmet yo no soy - dijo preocupada – ya jasper deja de molestar a Emmet –exclamo enfadada

-pero yo que si no soy yo – se defendió

-Pues, a decir verdad soy yo – respondió una vos desconocida lo cual hizo que todos empezáramos a gritar y correr como locos

-¡ YA! - dijo alce con su voz triunfante ya que había encontrado el interruptor de la luz lo cual causo que nos dejara ciegos durante unos momentos y allí fue donde de vi a aquella persona dueña de aquella voz

- ¡TU! – grite sorprendido quedandome en estado de shock por unos momentos

* * *

holis espero que les guste a todos XD

CADA VEZ FALTA MENOS PARAELENCUENTRO MAS ESPERADO BELLA & EDWARD


	3. Películas & Peleas

Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa stephenie meyer solo la historia es mía

**

* * *

**

**BELLA POV **

Luego de subirme al avión que llega directamente hacia Phoenix y aguantar al muchacho baboso de al lado que me miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne y al mocoso de atrás el cual golpeaba mi asiento sin contar innumerables llantos y gritos de los niños

¡Demonios! si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Renee, no pero no yo como siempre haciéndole la contra –" no, no te preocupes Renne para que voy a ir en primera clase si puedo ir en segunda que me hará mama, descuida y consigue un volteo en segunda clase"

-POR FAVOR PASAJEROS ABROCHEN SUS CINTURONES QUE EN UNOS MOMENTOS ATERRISAREMOS EN PHOENIX – informo la aéreo moza

Creo que fui la pasajera que más rápido se puso el cinturón de seguridad ya no quería estar ni un segundo mas

Luego de 15 min. De espera mas al fin pude bajar de ese maldito avión es mas juro que tenia ganas de gritar ¡LIBRE! Al bajar, pero me contuve ya que me creerían loca de remate pero bueno que más da

-disculpe – llame al de seguridad

-si señorita necesita algo

-eh si sabe donde debo recoger mis maletas es que yo no sé dónde, podría guiarme

-si sígame señorita – dijo guiándome hacia donde se encontraban mis maletas

-gracias – dije sonrojada ya que el lugar en donde se encontraban mis maletas era nada mas ni nada menos a prácticamente diez paso de distancia en donde le pregunte si me podía guiar

-No se preocupe – rió guiñándome el ojo ¡ay dios! De seguro pensara que quería filetear con él

-bien, adiós – me despedí antes de tomar mi maleta y dirigirme a la puerta o mejor dicho correr hacia la puerta

una vez fuera me di cuenta que ya era de noche tal vez deberían ser la 10 o 11 de la noche debía apurarme si quería encontrarme a charlie y Emmet despiertos

-donde la llevo –pregunto el taxista amablemente

-si a la calle Pacific Sweet 1526 – le dije a lo que el solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza

-La verdad es que me ponía realmente nerviosa volver a ver a mi papa y a mi hermano ya que no los veo desde que tengo 13 años claro que hemos mantenido conversaciones pero son solo llamadas telefónicas es decir no es lo mismo saber que tu hermano es considerado un gran jugador de football o actor por poner cualquier ejemplo que verlo por ti misma ¿o si?

-Señorita, ya llegamos – ¡vaya! tan distraída estaba que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a mi "casa"

-eh o si disculpe estaba distraída – me excuse entregándole dinero

- no se preocupe – dijo con una sonrisa sincera – espero que la pase bien en Phoenix

-Gracias – salude antes de bajarme del vehículo y caminar hacia la entrada de la casa o mejor dicho mansión ya que no se podría considerarla casa puesto a que tenia tres pisos, era completamente blanca con una gran puerta en la entrada principal y grandes ventanales o sin contar el extenso patio con la gran alberca, Sip era una mansión y ¡demonios! Si que devia caminar bastante para llegar a la puerta principal, como no me di cuenta de decirle al taxi que me llevara hasta allí

Luego de practica mente 3 hora de haber caminado al fin pude llegar hasta la puerta principal, bueno esta bien no fueron tres hora pero bueno soy una adolescente como dice Renne lo exagero todo, bueno en resumen y para mi alegría ¡al fin llegue a la puerta principal! Aunque mi alegría no duro mucho luego de tocar varia veces el timbre y nadie atender

-DEMONIOS – exclame – SOLO ME PUEDE PASAR A MI – grite y la verdad no me importaba quien me escuchara ya estaba realmente irritada tenias ganas hasta de romperle el hermoso jardín que tenia charlie aunque nuevamente me contuve que le iba a decir cuando nos encontráramos..."a si papi estaba tan enojada que no atendían la puerta que destroce tu jardín Ups, sorry"...

Luego de contar prácticamente hasta un millón, bueno esta bien no conté tanto solo hasta cien me arme de valor y decidí entrar a la casa ya que la puerta se encontraba abierta además no me podrían decir nada o ¿sí? También en parten era mi casa....creo

Al estar a dentro me sentía en casa seguía siendo igual de cálida que siempre se podría decir que me sentía realmente bien aunque no pudiera ver nada ya que las luces estaban apagadas, Sip mi Emmet y charlie siguen siendo igual de descuidados tienen suerte de que sea yo la que halla entrado y no un ladrón pero bueno eso no importa ahora lo único que importa es encontrar el interruptor me repetía a mi misma

Demonios donde estará el interruptor ya estuve prácticamente 3 min. buscándolo y nada aunque claro esta que cuando no visitas una casa durante años al volver no sabrás dónde esta todo

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA – escuche un grito desgarrador, ay demonios mataron a alguien y yo estoy de testigo ¡corre bella corre! Me dije a mi misma pero mis músculos no me respondían ¡genial! (Nótese sarcasmo)y si no mataron a alguien y si paso algo peor o no... me descubrieron y se enojaron con migo pero no pude sacar mas conclusiones ya que se vieron interrumpidas por risitas -¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! –

-lo siento bebe pero no me pude resistir – se excuso una persona o mas bien una chica

-si hubieras visto tu cara era todo u poema – dijo una voz cantarina

-que están locos casi se me sale el corazón –dijo enojado una voz estruendosa mientras yo me estaba desesperando buscando el interruptor

-Perdón, pero no pudimos resistirnos –

-Bueno, vale ayudenmen a buscar el interruptor para encender la luz ok- si genial al fin, tal vez esas personas tengan mas éxito que yo en la búsqueda

-¡AY! – Exclamo una aquella voz que se me parecía conocida ¿pero de donde? – Alice enana me estas pisando – se quejo como un niño pequeño,

-¿Que? acaso estas loco yo no te estoy tocando –

-¿ROSSE? – pregunto ahora asustado

-no, Emmet yo no soy – Emmet era Emmet el que yo pise – ya jasper deja de molestar a Emmet –exclamo enfadada la voz de aquella mujer a la que Emmet llamo Rose

-pero yo que, si no soy yo – se defendió el que sé llamaba jasper

-Pues a decir verdad soy yo – respondí ya cansada que se estuvieran echando la culpa el uno al otro pero lo que no me esperaba fue que todos empezarán a gritar y a ¿correr?

-¡ YA! - dijo aquella voz cantarina como si hubiera descubierto América o no esperen descubrió algo mejor siii el interruptor ¡al fin! pero al estar tanto tiempo en las penumbras causo que me dejara ciega durante unos momentos pero cuando pude visualisarlos a todos me detuve en la persona que más me interesaba

-¡TU! – grito sorprendido -¿que haces aquí? - me señalo con el dedo

-o yo también te extrañe – dije asiéndome la dolida

-No..digo...yo.. Bells – dijo antes de avanzar corriendo hasta mí y darme su "tierno y delicado abrazo" como él dice aunque yo solo le digo "abrazo matemos a Bella de un abrazo"

-Em-met aire - le pedí ya que creo que me debería de ver violeta a falta de aire

-Perdón – dijo avergonzado luego de soltarme y haci dejándome verlo por completo, ¡vaya! Si que había cambiado Emmet era... woaw parecía un levantador de pesas, el tamaño de su musculatura realmente era intimidante, su cabello era igual que como lo recordaba negro y rizado pero fuera de eso seguía manteniendo pequeños rasgos de niño es su ahora cara de hombre –te extrañe tanto de verdad, pero por que no me avisaste que venias - me regaño genial quien lo entendía si me extraño ¿por qué me regaña?

-Oye – me queje – primero – dije enumerando con los dedos – yo también te extrañe, segundo si les avise, bueno yo no, Renne fue quien le aviso a charlie y tercero no me regañes que ya no soy una niña – le solté enojada

-Uy si que estamos susceptibles ¿no? – pregunto tomándome el pelo ay genial eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso con todo lo que me había pasado hoy el venia y se burlaba de mi

-SI TIENES UN PROIBLEMA CON ESO NO ME HAB...- pero no pude terminar ya que alguien carraspeo sonoramente para que le prestáramos atención

-A sí se me olvidaba – exclamo Emmet golpeándose la frente- bella te presento a rosalie mi hermosa novia – dijo presentándome a una chica realmente hermosa que tranquilamente podría ser una top model y haria que cualquier mujer que estuviera en la misma habitación que ella su autostima decayera diez veces de lo normal y no miento era realmente hermosa con su cabello rubio cayendo hasta su cintura y sus ojos celeste que eran realmente cálidos sin contar con sus voluptuosas pero perfectas curvas que poseía –

-Y quien es ella – pidió saber la tal rosalie queme miraba con... ¿odio?- acaso es otra de las golfas con las que salías- le reclamo- pues si se nota que es otra golfa – me miro como si fuera un bicho raro ay dios y yo que hace momentos creía que era "cálida" y "linda" pero es peor que el mismísimo Satán, pude notar como Emmet habría sus ojos como platos y quedando en un estado de shock tal vez sabiendo el carácter que tenia yo

-Óyeme tu – le dije realmente enojada por que quien se creía esta tipeja para tratarme a sí

-Que - me respondió de manera amenazadora aunque yo no me iba a dejar doblegar por ella no claro que no

-Primero golfa tu abuela tu no tienes derecho de llamarme haci intento de barbie entendiste – le dije ya realmente enojada y creo que en verdad se asusto ya que dio dos pasos hacia atrás y si lo pude comprobar al ver su rostro aunque claro luego lo recompuso rápidamente

-Yo a ti te llamo como quiero – me dijo creyéndose la gran cosa - entendiste golfa

-Mira rubia hueca si no quieres que te desfigure eso que tu llamas cara des...- pero no pude derminar ya que tenia a un Emmet que ya había salido de su estado de shock tapándome la boca con sus manazas

-Isabella Mary – me reto - tú eres una Sw... - pero esta vez fui yo la que no lo dejo terminar ya que le mordí la mano – HAAAAAAAAHA PERO POR QUE MEMUERDES - se quejo sosteniéndose la mano en la cual lo mordí

-Por idiota –le reclame –primero no debes retarme t-a-r-a-d-o soy tu hermana defiéndeme y segundo deja de tratarme como una niña – dios que día, primero el viaje fatídico de Chicago hacia Phoenix, luego la odisea en busca del interruptor y por ultimo la rubia oxigenada al ataque

- ¿Hermana? – Pregunto confundida una chica pequeña con rasgos de duende pero muy bella con su piel extremadamente blanca y sus ojos verdes ¡woaw! Si que debía de estar entretenida peleando con la rubita para no percatarme de ella y el chico quien miraba la escena divertido el cual era un muchacho guapo alto, rubio de ojos azules y gran musculatura aunque no tan exagerada como la de Emmet

-si que creías que era que la novia ag. que asco –dije tratando de sacudirme esa idea horrenda de la cabeza y no hablo literalmente ya que me sacudí

-oye ni que fuera feo – se quejo Emmet

-cállate, que si lo eres al menos para mí, ni que fuera a verte de otra manera idiota –

-ya cálmate Bells no te enojes por favor - dijo poniendo su carita de borrego a medio desgollar

- esta bien – suspire derrotada –pero aclaro que no estoy de humor – advertí

-¿Hermana? – pregunto una muy atontada rubia, pero que demonios le pasa a todos hoy que no escuchan bien

-si Ross ella – dijo emmet señalándome – es Bella mi hermana quien creías que era – levanto sus cejas burlonamente

-yo... yo lo siento – se disculpo la barbie – yo pense que eras otra de las golfas con la que tu hermano salia

-a sí pues ya ves que no - exclame enojada aun si ay algo en lo que realmente reconozco que soy es rencorosa

-Bella – me reto Emmet

-Esta bien ,te perdono por a verme dicho golfa en mi propia casa a y por decirme que luzco como tal, no te preocupes – le dije con ironía – bueno su me lo permiten me voy a mi habitación

-A tu habitación es.........

-Si ya sé Emmet recuerda que es mi habitación desde que tengo uso de la memoria- lo interrumpí – y si llegas a decir algunos de tus chistes considérate muerto – lo volví a interrumpir ya que note que quería volver a hablar claro pero siendo Emmet de seguro serian un chiste malo

- ok, esta bien – dijo haciendo un puchero – vete a dormir pero quiero aclarar que mi chiste te lo pierdes por aguafiestas

-bien – dije antes de dirigirme hacia mi habitación la cual seguía estando igual que siempre sus paredes eran de color azul rey, la gran y cómoda cama en el centro de la habitación también las mesitas de luz la cual se encontraban a los extremos de la cama y el escritorio que usaba cuando era niña para hacer mis dibujos los cuales hoy en día siguen colgados en la pared donde se encontraba el escritorio el cual se encontraba al frente de la gran cama

-¿te gusta? – me pregunto Emmet quien había entrado a la habitación

-como no me gustaría si sigue siendo como yo la quería – y claro que era verdad recuerdo que hasta tuve una gran pelea con Renee por que ella la quería pintar de rosa y yo quería que la pintara de azul

-si lo recuerdo – dijo ahora Emmet riendo – lo más gracioso fue cuando tu le dijiste a Renee que si pintaba tu habitación de rosa tal vez tu te volverías igual de tonta que las hijas de sus amigas

-oye no me culpes yo creía que esas niñas eran tontas por que sus madres le habían pintado la habitación de rosa – dije un tanto indignada y divertida

-si y recuerdas como la cara Renee se puso de mas de diez distintos tonos de rojo - dijo a un riendo y claro que lo recordaba es mas me dio todo un discurso que duro aproximadamente una hora diciendo que no era bien visto que una señorita como yo ande diciendo cosas así ya que no era verdad si tal vez el discurso pudo a ver durado menos pero yo rebatía diciendo que si lo era ya que esas niñas eran muy tontas y que todo era por culpa de el color rosa

-si tarde dos años en darme cuenta que el color rosa no tenia la culpa- reí – ay hablando de Renee dijo que la llamaras y que te comunicaras con ella seguido por que si no vendrá hasta aquí a darte una buena tunda y créeme hablo enserio –

-Bueno luego me comunicare con ella, ¿tienes hambre?

-No solo quiero dormir un poco, este día ha sido agotador créeme

-Si y hablando de eso Bella yo te quería hablar de Rose ella es..

-Pesada – lo interrumpí – sí ya lo sé

-No ella te trato así por que penso que eras una de las tantas chicas con la que salí – se apresuro a decir

-O si y eso me recuerda a que parezco una de las tantas golfas con la que tu saliste ¿no es así? – levante una ceja mirándolo escéptica

-No claro que no – eso lo dijo de enojada que estaba - se excuso – pero por favor Bella trata de llevarte bien ¿quieres? – le iba a decir que no quería – por mí –me interrumpió poniendo nuevamente la carita de cordero a medio desgollar

-Esta bien – dije rendida – haré lo que pueda, pero te aclaro que no seremos algo haci como mejores amigas ¿ok?

-Ok yo me conformo con que se lleven bien luego tal vez la amistad llegue – aseguro

-Si esta bien piensa lo que quieras total soñar no le hace mal a nadie

-VAYA – grito lo que causo que diera un salto del susto – SI QUE ESTAS GRANDE HERMANITA – siguió gritando

-Si gracias ya lo sé pero no es necesario que grites en mi oído sabez –exclame ya que casi me deja sorda

-Lo siento –dijo riéndose – pero es verdad estas muy hermosa eso hará mi trabajo mas difícil

-Tu trabajo – pregunte sonrojada

-Sip protegerte de los idiotas que se te quiera acercar que creias que te iba a dejar desamparada y sin proteccion - me explico como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Sabez sigues igual de loco que siempre - asegure

-Si pero soy un imán para las chicas

-Si como no creído ahora dejame dormir que mañana debo ir a preparar unos papeles al instituto

-Tu al instituto para que – pregunto extrañado genial ahora era mi hora de vengarme

-sabez Emmet – le explique como si fuera retardado - al instituto aunque no parezca uno alli va hacer algo que se llama aprender si yo sé que para ti debe ser difícil enterarte de esto pero es así

-oye bella no seas mala me hieres - dijo tocándose el corazón – pero ya de verdad que empezaras el instituto la proxima semana

-Sip Renne hablo con su amiga y ya estoy imscrita, solo devo ir y buscar unos papeles de nose que – le informe

- bien entonces te dejo dormir - dijo antes e marcharse por el umbral de la puerta – QUE SUEÑES CON MIGO –grito de la que supongo habrá sido su habitación

-TENDRIA PESADILLAS SI SOÑARACON TIGO – replique en broma aunque claro que ni loca me gustaría soñar con Emmet

Luego de terminar de ponerme mi ropa para dormir y cepillarme los dientes me dispuse a ir a mi habitación para dormir a lo que no tarde mucho ya que apenas toque la cama caí a los brazos de morfeo

Ya mañana seria otro día y por lo visto muyyyyyyy largo

* * *

**Hola a todos espero que les guste como verán esta Bella tiene un carácter mas fuerte que el normal **

**Ya falta poco para que bella y Edward se conozcan porfis dejen sus revierw y digamen que les pareció a también aporten ideas plis **

**besitos**

**!FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	4. ¡Que noche!

**Los personajes no son mios son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mia **

* * *

**ALICE POV**

- Ross ya tranquilizaste quieres? – le dije como por décima vez en cinco minutos en los cuales ya nos encontrábamos en mi casa

- Cómo quieres que me tranquiliza Alice es que no viste ¡me odia! – grito exasperada aunque no la culpo debe de ser feo el que la hermana de tu novio te odie yo por suerte tengo como cuñada a mi querida y buena amiga Ross

- Rosse no te odia es solo que las cosas se dieron mal – trato de tranquilizarla mi Jazz – además ya veraz que se llevaran de mil maravillas

- eso crees? – pregunto mi cuñada algo esperanzada

- claro que creemos eso –me apresure a contestar ya que se podría decir que Jazz no es muy bueno mintiendo bueno me corrijo Jasper es pésimo para mentir – quien no se lleva bien contigo Ross – le dije

- si tienen razón mañana haré todo lo posible para agradarle a la hermana de Emmet – dijo mas animada que antes aunque hasta alguien a punto de morir hubiera estado mas animada que ella en esos momentos

- Bella – dijo Jasper

- que? – le pregunto mi cuñadis desconcertada

- que la hermana de Emmet se llama Bella - aclaro

- ven hasta en eso soy mala ni siquiera el nombre sabia – ok esto me esta exasperando es decir hace cinco segundos estaba de lo mas animada y en estos momentos esta como apunto de suicidares ¡es que acaso esta loca! – ¿Que hago? – pregunto sollozando

- mira Rosalie – dije su nombre completo para que supiera que estaba realmente enojada – ya párale ¿no? En donde quedo la Rosalie segura de sí misma y alegre que nosotros conocemos – le grite señalándome a Jasper y a mí en la parte de nosotros

- pero...

- pero nada entiendes mañana o cuando veamos nuevamente a Bella yo misma te ayudare a que te lleves bien ¿ok?

- si – dijo en voz de susurro

- bien – sonreí – ahora quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma rosalie segura, alegre y buena de siempre – le dije o más bien le ordene

- Y olvidaste decir gruñona y vanidosa - ¿qué? Yo no dije eso y Jazz tampoco a no ser que quiera que su hermana lo mate el único que podría decir eso es...

- ¿que haces aquí Edward? – pregunto Rosse destilando veneno en cada una de las palabras

- es que acaso no sabes que vivo aquí – dijo burlonamente mi ex hermano y digo ex por que no dudo que Ross se desquite con él... matándolo

- jaja – rió irónicamente mi rubia amiga – sabez a veces me pregunto como tus padres pudieron llegar a tener un hijo como tu – dijo con desprecio

- es que acaso no lo sabes – le pregunto Eddie a Rosse – ¡me sorprende! sabes eso te lo enseñan en séptimo grado Rosalie y se llama educación sexual – dijo pícaramente a lo que todos nos largamos a reír incluso Ross, si esta bien puede ser que Rosse y Ed siempre se pelen y hasta parezca que se odian a muerte pero muy pero muyyy en el fondo se quieren y además aparte de Emmet, Eddie es el único que puede hacer reír a Rosse aunque sea peleando

- eres un tonto lo sabias – le dijo Ross – y para tu información yo se mucho mas de lo que tu crees sobre sexo – wuacala eso fue demasiada información

- hey estoy aquí – grito mi Jazz – y soy tu hermano haci que ahórrate los detalles

- hay como quieras hermanito –dijo burlonamente

- y bien me alguien me puede decir por que Rosalie hace tres minutos atrás quería matarse y parecía loca – pregunto Edward luego de unos minutos a lo que hizo que Rosalie volviera a su estado de depresión ¡genial! ¡Acaso es tonto!

- gracia Edward - le dije mordazmente – mejor vete

- ¿qué? ¿Pero ahora que hice? – pregunto confundido

- eres un tonto - asegure antes de dirigirme hacia donde Ross y Jasper en donde el segundo se encontraba consolándola nuevamente

- como quieras – alcance a escuchar el grito de Ed antes de que desapareciera por las escaleras para de seguro hacia su habitación, me da igual

bueno luego de tres horas de palabras de ánimos, amenazas y demás logre que Ross recompusiera su estado de animo y eme aquí despidiéndome en el umbral de mi puerta del amor de mi vida mientras que mi querida cuñada suicida esta esperándolo en su auto para irse hacia su casa

- gracias - me dijo jazz antes de darme un tierno beso en los labios

- por que, por no haber matado a tu hermana en estas tres horas – dije a modo de broma ya que si para mí era difícil me imagino para el que la tendría que escuchar en su casa también

- si por eso también – dijo riendo - pero también te quería agradecer por estar siempre cuando te necesito

- a por eso – le dije – pero sabes de la mejor manera en la que me lo puedes agradecer es con besos – dije pícaramente a lo que el entendió perfectamente ya que beso de una manera tierna, dulce y a la vez apasionada este si que seria un momento que guardaría en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida era tan único, tan especial, tan mágico..... hasta que se escucho el claxon del auto de Ross

- apuresen de una maldita vez quieren que me estoy aburriendo aquí dentro – nos grito una muy enojada Rosalie, acaso alguna vez dije que adoraba a rosalie bueno pues me rectifico ya que en estos momentos si fuera posible la mataría

- Rosalie – prácticamente Jasper gruño su nombre – ya voy - grito

- ya, no te preocupes, ya sabes como es además no querrás matarla – dije mas para mí que para él ya que juro que la mataría de no ser por que la quiero y por que es la hermana gemela de mi hermoso y buen novio a y por que Jasper sostenía mi mano

- tienes razón – me dijo no muy convencido – mejor me voy antes de que salga del auto o antes de que me deje barado aquí – aunque yo no tendría ningún problema que dejara a mi jazzi en mi casa no creo que los padres de Ross piensen lo mismo

- bien adiós – le dije haciendo un puchero

- vendré mañana – me informo

- lo se pero igual te extrañare – y claro que lo haria

bueno pues que te párese si aprovechamos que Mañana es sábado para ir a cenar a nuestro restaurante favorito ¿aceptas? – me pregunto aunque no se para que lo hizo ya que el sabe que mi respuesta siempre seria..... SI

- claro que acepto – le dije dando brinquitos de la emoción a lo que el solo rió – para que preguntas si sabes que iría a cualquier lado contigo – exclame a modo de regaño aunque lo menos que quería era regañarlo

- que puedo decir es costumbre – se encongio de hombros con una miradita al estilo Alice

- oye esa mirada es mía ¡no me la robes! – me queje

- lo siento mi amor – se disculpo

- APÚRATE JASPER HALE SI NO QUIERES AQUE TE VAYA A BUSCAR – grito nuevamente Rosalie desde el auto a lo que Jasper solo bufo

- mejor vete antes que me quede sin novio – le dije

- si o antes de que yo me quede sin cuñada – dijo antes de dirigirse haci el BMW de Rosse

Luego de ver como Jazzi y Rosse se alejaban de la entrada de mi casa en el BMW decidí dirigirme hacia mi habitación pero como siempre no pude conciliar el sueño debido a mi pequeña pelea con mi hermano haci que me dirigí hacia la habitación de Ed ya que si lo conocía bien de seguro estaría hablando por teléfono con alguna de sus tantas golfas digo "amigas con derechos" como prefiere llamarlas el aunque yo creo que la palabra golfas le quedan a flor de bien

¡genial! la telequinesis de mellizos a funcionado de nuevo ya que mi querido hermano estaba hablando por su celular de seguro con una "amiga con derechos

- "_si yo también me divertí hoy Laura_" – le decía mi hermano a la chica con la cual estaba hablando por su celular - " _digo.. Lauren"_ – se corrigió es tan típico de el confundirse los nombres de las chicas que hasta daría risa si no tomas en cuenta que es un maldito mujeriego y rompe corazones pero bue que le puedo hacer es mi hermano

- "_bueno Lauren debo dejarte_" – dijo apenas se percato de mi presencia en su habitación ya que sabia que yo empezaría con el tema de que el debía de sentar cabeza y demás – "_si como digas, adiós_" – dijo y colgó para dirigirse a mi

- que necesitas – Sip aun seguía enojado

- nada solo quería ver como estabas ya sabes como papa y mama no están – y no mentía ya que mi mamá Esme acompaño a mi papá Carlisle a una convención medica fuera de la ciudad y por lo tanto no regresarían hasta el Lunes por la tarde

- pues ya ves que estoy bien – dijo con expresión impasible – puedes irte

- oh bien – susurre antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta

- Alice – me llamo antes de que llegara a abrir la puerta del todo -–te perdono no te preocupes – sonrío hacia mi

- gracias, gracias, gracias, graciaaaaas – le grite antes de arrojare a sus brazos los cuales me recibieron gustosos

- de nada – dijo riendo, si mi hermano podía ser cualquier cosa pero nunca jamas fue un mal hermano eso es un punto a su favor ¿no? – ahora me puedes explicar por que estabas de tan mal humor hoy – me exigió ya que no lo podría considerar una pregunta debido a que Edward nunca pregunta el tan solo exige, demanda y ordena, si ya se es cansador pero con el tiempo te terminas acostumbrando

ok esta bien no te acostumbras pero bueno que le puedo hacer es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho demasiado

- bueno..... mira hoy recuerdas que ibamos a la casa de Emmet a ver unas películas....

- si lo recuerdo y que yo no pude ir – dijo a lo que yo acenti para continuar con mi relato – ¡YA SE! – grito de repente lo cual me hizo asustar – Rosalie se peleo con Emmet es idiota y ahora por que se pelearon

- YA CÁLLATE – le grite – no, no se pelearon – dije un poco mas calmada

- a bueno perdón

- no te preocupes pero projura no volver a interrumpirme – le dije

- ok

- bien el tema fue haci nosotros fuimos a ver esa película pero mas o menos a la mitad de la película Emmet escucho unos ruidos en el piso inferior y fue a revisar ya que supuestamente estabamos nosotros solos ya que María se fue a su casa.........pero no te preocupes que no era ningún ladrón ni nada por el estilo – me apresure a decirle debido a la cara de horror que tenia y como era Ed de seguro estaría imaginándose lo peor y no me equivoque ya que al decirle que no era ni un ladrón ni un asesino serial sus fracciones se suavizaron notablemente – bueno el tema es que nosotros le jugamos una pequeñita broma a Emmet – apenas deje eso ya me dieron ganas de reír al recordar el gritito de niña que hizo Emmet – pero escuchamos la voz de una persona la cual no era ninguno de nosotros y nos pusimos a correr y gritar como locos buscando el interruptor ya que la luz estaba apagada luego de un rato yo encontré el interruptor y al estar la luz encendida pudimos ver la dueña de esa voz haci que nos encontramos con una chica la cual abrazo cariñosamente a Emmet y este le devolvió el abrazo con mas cariño haci que imagínate como se puso de loca Rosalie – termine de decir

- woaw Alice – hablo Edward luego de unos minutos de silencio

- si... – le anime a que continuara

- como haz echo para decir todo eso son tomar siquiera una vez aire – dijo riendo

- tonto – le dije aventándole una almohada – bueno ya alguna pregunta – le dije seria

- si quien era esa chica que abrazo cariñosamente a Emmet - pregunto

- a pues esa chica era la hermana de Emmet y déjame agregar que tiene un carácter de los mil un demonios imagínate que hasta Rosse se llego a asustar un poco cuando discutieron – le dije sorprendida ya que a decir verdad la escena de ellas dos peleándose era graciosa pero también rara ya que nunca vi a nadie enfrentar a Rosse de esa manera

- ¡Demonios! Ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido la casa de Emmet – exclamo – y dime la hermana de Emmet es como el la describe

- y como la describe – le pregunte

-a pues el dice que su hermana es el clon de el pero en mujer - dijo haciendo estremeciéndose y no lo culpo cada vez que Emmet hablaba de su hermana las cuales eran pocas veces decía que era igual a el pero en mujer y lo único que alcanzabas a imaginarte era a Emmet vestido de mujer lo cual aclaro no era nada lindo y te dejaba traumado por un largo lapso de tiempo

- Nop para serte sincera la hermana de Emmet es muy hermosa – y no era mentira ya que Bella era una chica muy hermosa y aunque no pude hablar con ella se notaba una muy buena persona

- eso es raro pero que mas da ya la conoceré – dijo Eddie sonriendo

- ni se te ocurra – le grite luego que comprendí el significado de sus palabras

- ¿qué? – se hizo el desentendido poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno la cual yo no me la creí ni por medio segundo ya que lo conocía como la palma de mi mano y sabia cuales eran sus métodos para convencer

- Edward si tu llegas a filetear con la hermana de Emmet para luego romperle el corazón créeme que Emmet, Rosalie e incluso yo te meteremos pero ten por seguro que Emmet será el primero en buscarte y hacerte papilla – le dije segura ya que no dudaba que Emmet hiciera lo llegara a matar para defender a su hermana

- y por que Rosse y tu me querrían matar –

. a pues Rosalie te querrá matar para defender a su cuñada y yo te matare por que Bella y yo seremos mejores amigas – le informe

- oye yo no puedo hacer nada si su hermana se me acerca y tu sabes que todas las chicas que se acercan a mi saben que lo nuestro solo es algo pasajero – y tenia mucha razón ya que toda chica que se acerca a Edward sabe a la perfección que solo son u juguete para el y a las muy tontas no les importa ¡pueden creerlo!

- como sea Eddie

- que no me digas Eddie – gruño

- si lo que digas – dije sin darle importancia alguna – pero solo te advierto que no dejare que lastimes a Bella como lo haces con las demás chicas – le dije seria para que sepa que no estaba jugando

- vamos Alice soy tu hermano ¿es que acaso no me quieres?- pregunto haciendo un puchero el cual me hubiera derretido de la ternura si no fuera por que yo uso las mismas tácticas que el para convencer o mejor dicho manipular a las demás personas

- Sip te quiero y mucho – le dije a lo que el solo sonrío – pero no dejare que la uses al igual que a todas las chicas – le dije lo cual causo que su sonrisa se borrara instantáneamente - hasta mañana – me despedí antes de salir de su habitación para dirigirme haci la mía

una ves dentro de mi habitación me dispuse a cambiarme con mi ropa de dormir para luego acostarme a mi cama y una vez dentro de la comodidad de cama el único pensamiento que tenia era: Bella no será otros de tus juguete Edward lo prometo como que me llamo Alice Cullen

y con esta promesa me deje llevas por morfeo

* * *

**ok quería agradeserles los revierw a:**

* KETSIA

*** **Beatriz Cullen

*** **gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn

*** **kotydecullen

*****yanesca94

*****Danny Masen Patt

**Los cuales siguen mi historia desde el comienzo ¡gracias! Bueno espero que les guste él capitulo y dejen revierw Besos: **

**Bella-Ragaza**


	5. Un Sábado

**Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mía **

* * *

**BELLA POV **

PIP-PIP-PIP sonó el despertador tan molesto como siempre anunciado que tenia que levantarme ¡qué! ¿Despertador? Pero si yo no lo coloque.....creo

- ya Bella despierta – escuche la molesta voz de Emmet quien me sacudía frenéticamente para que me despertara cosa que ya estaba

- estoy despierta – replique con voz patosa – ahora hazme el favor de dejarme de sacudir como si fuera una hoja – ordene

**-**ya gruñona despierta que el desayuno esta listo – dijo mientras me sonreía dulcemente, la verdad es que a veces era considerado cosa que no sucedía muy menudo ya que el 75% del día era un patán

- gracia ya voy – le informe

- ok te espero – dijo antes de desaparecer por el humbral de la puerta haci que inmediatamente me levante de la cama para dirigirme hacia mis maletas que todavía no estaban desempacadas

Luego de 10 min. y tres gritos de parte de Emmet para decirme que me apurara. Decidi que seria mejor utilizar un short color caqui que me llevaba hasta la rodilla, una blusa de mangas cortas del mismo color junto con unas sandalia negras

- BELLA APÚRATE – grito nuevamente Emmet quien se nota que estaba desesperado por desayunar haci que sin mas me dirigí hacia el comedor en donde se encontraba Emmet

- ya estoy aquí ya deja de gritar – le dije para que se percatara de mi presencia cosa que no hizo ya que estaba demasiado entretenido mandando mensajes de texto por su celular

- hola hermanita – dijo avergonzado dejando su celular de lado – tardas mas que una chica para cambiarte – se quejo

- suspire- Emmet soy una chica- dije entre divertida y enojada ¿es que acaso no parezco tal?

- sabez que tu siempre será mi hermanita dejo mientras me serbia mi desayuno

- y tu siempre serás el hermano que no quise – replique a lo que el solo rió

- ya calma, si que estas peleona ¿he? – ok esto era lo que siempre detestaba de pasar tiempo con Emmet ya que nunca tomaba nada enserio, digo no es que fuera malo ya que era un buen hermano y lo adoro, pero cada vez que le dices algo el simplemente lo toma a modo de broma- ya no te enojes Bells, dime a que hora iras hacia el instituto a recoger los papeles – pregunto

- dentro de un rato ¿qué planeas? –dije yendo directamente al grano ya que si conocía a Emmet sabia que quería algo

- es que tengo que planear algo para tener que preocuparme de mi hermanita – dijo con fingido fastidio

- si eso es exactamente lo que pienso – dije secamente

- ya esta bien me descubriste, hoy a la noche iremos a cenar – dijo aunque mas bien ordeno ya que no fue una pregunta

- si no tengo otra opción – me rendí – ahora dime ¿quien ira? – pregunte dando justo en el clavo ya que la sonrisa victoriosa, que Emmet tenia en el rostro desapareció instantáneamente

-eh...bueno...irán....

- ¡¿quién?! – exclame

- Ross, Alice y Jasper – dijo tan rápido que casi no escucho y dije casi...por que si lo hice

- ni lo sueñes – la verdad es que no tenia ni la mas mínima ganas de verme con la molesta novia de mi hermano y menos con lo de ayer, digo no es que se olvide tan fácilmente que te hayan dicho que luces como una golfa

- por favor Bells por mi – puso su carita de corderito a medio morir pero esta vez no funcionaria

- no – sentencie mientras me levantaba para limpiar los trastos

- por favoooooooooooooooor - volvió a rogar

Luego de aproximadamente una hora y media de estar escuchando a Emmet rogarme para que esta noche vaya a cenar junto a el, su novia y sus amigos accedí ya que si que debe de amar a esa chica para arriesgarse a que yo lo mate por ser tan pesado, además debía admitir que ayer yo tambien estaba algo insoportable aunque nadie me podría culpar teniendo en cuenta el día que pase

- Emmet me al instituto ¿me llevas? – Y con el me llevas se lo estaba ordenando ya que no tenia ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba el tan dichado instituto lo único que sabia era que estudiaría en el mismo instituto que Emmet y entraría a mitad de año ¡genial! creo que olvide sopesar los pros y los contras antes de decidir venirme a vivir junto a Charlie y Emmet

- claro vamos – dijo mientras me guiaba hacia el que supuse era el Garaje - y te gusta – dijo con una mirada orgullosa la cual iba dirigida hacia el Jeep que se encontraba allí con toda su grandeza

- si esta genial – fui sincera ya que era realmente fabuloso – ya quiero ver cuando me lo prestes – sonreí malévolamente mientras me subía al asiento del copiloto

- ¡no! – grito tan alto que causo que me sobresaltara – claro que no, ni lo sueñes -

-sabes que me lo terminaras prestando –afirme sonriendo mientras miraba su cara de terror

- no

- Sí

- no

- si

y haci pasamos la mayor parte del camino discutiendo

- bien Bells te dejare aquí, la oficina principal se encuentra allí – dijo señalando un pequeño edificio – ahora cualquier cosa me llamas yo vendré a buscarte a las 11 no creo que tardes mas – aunque esta ultima parte estoy segura que se lo dijo mas a el que a mi

- ok pásala bien – dije con sorna

- ya Bella esto e de vida o muerte – dijo melodramáticamente agitando sus brazos de un lado hacia otro. ¡si como no! Jamas supe que fuera de vida o muerte ir a la casa de tu novia en el caso de Emmet y el muy tonto creía que yo no lo sabia

- ok como digas pero si tardas un minuto mas juro por dios que te quedaras sin hijos - amenace mientras el me miraba horrorizado sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad

- bien adiós – se despidió antes de arrancar su camioneta y hacerla andar a toda marcha

luego de terminar de reírme de lo sucedido con Emmet me dispuse a dirigirme hacia la oficina principal

EMMET POV

¡Dios! debía apurarme si en el futuro quería tener hijos y no exagero a veces me sorprende que en una cosa tan pequeña como Bella pueda haber tanta maldad aunque pensándolo bien a comparación de mi todos son enanos

- hola osito – me saludo Rosse mientras me abrasaba para luego besarme apasionadamente

- aléjate de mi hermana –escuche el grito de Jasper alias "el arruina momentos hermano mayor de mi novia"

- cállate –le grite sabiendo que me podría escuchar fácilmente

- ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto extrañada Rosse

- que ya no me quieres – fingí estar dolido

- claro que si osito es solo que no deberías estar con tu hermana – pregunto curiosa aunque un poco apenada de seguro recordando lo que paso ayer con mi ""dulce" hermanita

- ha eso - dije como si no fuera nada mientras ella solo bufaba, muestra clara que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- EMMET – exclamo ya impacientemente

- esta bien no te enojes – hice un puchero estilo Alice mientras la atraía hasta mi para besarla nuevamente pero lo que no me esperaba era que ella se negara ante mi beso cosa que nunca hacia ya decir verdad me molesto de sobre manera

- bebe, dime antes de que te quedes sin Rosse durante todo una semana – ¡demonios no! Por que me quería torturar haci

- ok esta bien pero por favor no hagas eso – le rogué a lo que ella solo sonrío satisfecha - la dije en el instituto ya que el lunes comenzara las clases

- genial- exclamo contenta a lo que la mire extrañado – digo, puedo comenzar a diasculparme mas seguido ya que me comporte como una idiota ayer- dijo apenada

- ya note preocupes bebe ahora entremos a la casa antes que Jasper se ponga en papel de hermano protector

- que cuentas Gasparin – le pregunte a Jasper que inmediatamente me fulmino con la mirada

- nada Emmy y dime ya dejaste de ser un homosexual reprimido

- Rosse escuchaste lo que me ha dicho –me queje con mi hermosa novia la cual estaba sentada ya en el sillón viendo la TV junto a............. ¡¿Alice?! Demonios es que jamas podré llegar mas temprano que ella

- ALICE ES QUE ACASO TU NO DUERMES – medio grite quejándome

- yo no pero los padres de Ross y Jasper estoy 110% segura de que si – dijo burlonamente haciendo callarme abruptamente

- ¡esa es mi chica! –exclamo Jasper mientras besaba a una Alice muy sonriente

- acaso quieres pelea Jazzie – me burle de el

- sabes que te ganaría – me desafío antes de lanzarse hacia mí atacándome

- 10 a que gana Jazz – escuche a la enana apoyar a su novio mientras ambos estabamos peleando

- yo no apuesto sé que Jazz ganara - ¿cómo? Por dios esa era Rosalie apostando en mi contra

- Bebe debes apoyarme- me queje aun forcejeando con Jasper

- solo digo lo que se – se defendió regalándome una sonrisa seductora sabiendo que no podría resistirme

BELLA POV

¡OK! Ya son las 11:30 y ni rastro de el idiota que tengo como hermano juro que esta vez cumpliré la promesa de dejarlo sin hijos

- BELLA – escuche el grito de Emmet quien doblaba por la esquina haciendo que el Jeep hiciera un ruido horrible

- eres un idiota – le dije una vez que estaciono frente a mí

- ya no te enojes es solo que no pude venir antes

- ¿por qué? – le pregunte aun enojada aunque siendo sincera no estaba enojada con Emmet si no con aquel idiota

- ¡DEBIA DEFENDER EL HONORDE LOS SWAN! – traducido a el diccionario Emmet- español estuvo peleando a las luchas con alguien y este lo destrozo cual papilla

- y te ganaron – afirme mientras me subía al Jeep

- no – mintió notoria mente – solo deje que me ganaran

- si como no – replique divertida, a veces las excusas de Emmet podían ser tan estúpidas

- ya lo que digas ahora vayamos a casa que me quiero duchar y cambiar

- otra vez – se quejo

- no te quejes que aun esta en falta a demás se te olvida que iremos a almorzar – le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- claro que no

- Emmet aun no me olvido que haz llegado tarde ni de la promesa que te hice – sonreí al ver que tragaba en seco y aceleraba al máximo el Jeep

Luego de llegar a casa y prácticamente correr y pelear para llegar primero al cuarto de baño ya que el pesado de Emmet quería entrar primero a ducharse y no es que no haza mas cuartos de aseos en la casa si no es que este es "el" cuarto de aseo ya que posee mayor tamaño que los demás y un hidromasaje

Luego de terminar mi hermoso, relajante y bien largo baño y digo largo ya que como Emmet e insistía en que saliera rápido que él quería entrar y yo me reía ya que aproposito alargaba el tiempo sabiendo que se molestaba aun más aunque luego del baño mi piel haya quedado como pasa de uvas valió la pena escuchar a Emmet lloriquear detrás de la puerta rogando que lo dejara entrar

- estas lista – pregunto nuevamente Emmet sabiendo la respuesta... SI ya que el único que no estaba listo era él y luego se quejaba que tardaba mas que una chica en arreglarme, además por que se tarda tanto

- SI EMMET APÚRATE – grite perdiendo ya la poca paciencia que me quedaba minutos atras

- ya no seas gritona – se río de mi causando que lo fulminara con la mirada – WOAW estas hermosa Bells – dijo mientras me miraba con su ceño fruncido - ahora toma – ordeno entregándome una chaqueta de cuero la cual prácticamente me llegaría un poco mas arriba de la rodilla

- acaso estas loco – pregunte

- no ahora póntela que con la chaqueta no llamaras tanto la atencion

- Emmet ni loca me pondré eso hace calor ¿acaso quieres que me rostice? – Acaso estaba psicópata o que digo ni que me fuera desnuda solo tenia un short de jean que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla junto con una blusa azul rey y unas sandalias de igual color, no creo que por eso llamaría la atencion ¡ estamos en pleno verano!

- póntelo – ordeno

- no – le desafie si hay algo que odio es que quieran doblegar mi voluntad y esta era una de esas veces

- por favor – rogó poniendo esa carita ¡diablos quien se la enseño!

- no me la pondré – dije mientras me dirigía hacia el Jeep

- ok pero prométeme que más tarde te la colocaras

- si como no – dije sarcásticamente

- gracias – es que acaso este chico no sabe diferenciar el sarcasmo

- no, Emmet lo dije sarcas... - pero no pude terminar de decir nada ya que puso la música a todo volumen evitando haci que mi voz se pudiera escuchar

sin duda esta cena seria larga mas con mi pesado y sobreprotector hermano

* * *

**Los cuales siguen mi historia desde el comienzo ¡gracias! Bueno espero que les guste él capitulo y dejen revierw Besos: **

**Bella-Ragaza**


	6. ¿Primer Encuentro? ¿De verdad?

Los personajes son solo y únicamente de Stephenie meyer sola esta loca historia de esta aun mas loca cabesita mía me pertenece ^,^

* * *

ALICE POV

- ¡Rosse, Alice ¿están listas?! – se escucho el grito de mi novio como por cuarta vez desde el piso inferior de mi casa

- Alice ¿cuánto mas lo haremos esperar? – pregunto Rosse quien estaba sentada sobre mi cama

- no lo sé, hasta que deje de molestar – pues la verdad era que nosotras ya estabamos listas para irnos como hace mas de media hora, pero el idiota pero hermoso chico que tengo como novio se le ocurrió decirme que tardábamos demasiado tiempo en arreglarnos ¡acaso esta loco! Como cree que hago todos los días para verme hermosa y todo por el, bueno en resumen como castigo Rosse y yo hemos decidido hacerlo esperar mas de la cuenta de eso hace mas de una hora

- eres malvada amiga –se rió malévolamente

- lo sé y por eso tu me adoras – asegure mientras alisaba la inexistente arruga de mi falda

- ¡Alice! – me llamo mi hermano quien acababa de entrar a mi habitación

- ¡¿qué quieres Edward?! – Pregunte con odio ¿acaso no sabe tocar?

- ¡oye Alice! apúrate que allí abajo Jasper esta desesperado casi histérico – me informo divertido

- ¡ash!, que exagerado si no han pasado mas de una hora- me queje mientras que Rosse trataba de sofocar su risa ya que a Edward casi se le salen los ojos

- ¡hace mas de una hora! – grito – Alice estas loca tienes suerte que Jasper te quiera – aseguro, antes de irse

- ok, creo que ya hicimos sufrir demasiado a mi pobre hermano – dijo Rosse – vamonos antes de que se ponga a treparlas paredes –rió antes de salir por el humbrel de la puerta

- ok, ya voy – avise mientras me miraba al espejo – estas perfecta Alice Cullen – me dije a mi misma pero ¡dios! Como no iba a estarlo, digo tengo puesto mi falda favorita de Jean la cual me llegaba... algo corta pero de todas maneras no mucho, mi blusa de tirantes rosa y mis tacones de igual color con accesorios a juego

- ¡Alice! – Grito Rosse ¿acaso tiene hiper velosidad? ¿Cómo pudo bajar tan rápido? Digo estamos en el segundo piso pero ¡acababa de salir de mi habitación!

- ¡ya voy! – Grite de igual manera que ella antes de salir de mi habitación- ¡bien vamos! –dije una vez que me encontraba junto a ellos

- al fin – exclamo el exagerado de jasper y eso que lo deje esperando una hora ¿qué pasaría si lo dejara esperando mas? Mmm, lo tendría que averiguar- ya vamonos –dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para dirigirme a la salida

- ¡espera! – chille

- ¿que? – pregunto una Rosse muy confundida

- EDWARD – volví a chillar

- ¿qué pasa con migo? – pregunto el aludido, mientras salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua en manos

- tu vienes con migo- asegure mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida - apúrate flojo – dije ya que el muy tonto se resistía

- Alice tengo tres preguntas – dijo el sabelotodo

- dispara – le conteste aun empujándolo

- número 1: cómo una cosa tan pequeña como tu puede tener tanta fuerza – pregunto ganandose como respuesta una patada aunque nose para que me moleste en pegarle si al tonto ni le dolió- bien, numero 2:¿adonde vamos?

- elemental, mi querido Edward, pues iremos almorzar junto a Emmet y su hermana

- ok, entiendo, ahora la pregunta numero 3:de verdad quieres que salga sin una camisa o algo – pregunto mientras señalaba su pecho desnudo ¡diablos! Ni siquiera me di cuenta que no llevaba una blusa

- bueno, ya ve y ponte algo – dije enfadada

- y quien te dijo que yo te acompañare a almorzar con Emmet – pregunto burlonamente, mientras yo solo lo fulminaba con la mirada

- mira Eddie – dije sabiendo que odiaba que lo llamaran así - si no mueves tu trasero hacia tu habitación y te pones un polera o algo y luego vuelves aquí para que nos larguemos juro que mueres- lo amenace

- woaw eso me asusto hasta a mí –aseguro Rosse luego de que Edward allá salido corriendo hacia su habitación

- si amor, tú si que puedes ser persuasiva – rió mi adorado novio

- lo se –dije mientras le besaba los labios y escuchaba perfectamente las quejas de Rosse diciendo que era su hermano, en resumen lo mismo que Jazz le dice a Emmet cada vez que la besa

EDWARD POV

¿por qué no pude ser hijo único? Esa era la pregunta que siempre me hacia aunque nunca le hallo una respuesta

bien, pero de igual manea aquí me encuentro dirigiéndome hacia el dichoso restaurante en, mi preciado volvo, aunque a decir verdad no seria tan mala idea ir al restaurante ya que por fin podría conocer a la hermana de Emmet y quien sabe sí tal vez luego...

- hey, zopenco – la molesta de mi hermana agitaba sus manos para que le preste atencion

- que quieres pitufo de jardín – contraataque

-cállate tonto – se cruzo de brazos – ahora ve hacia la avenida 85

- no seria más fácil que me hubieras dicho cual era el restaurante en vez de acompañarme – le pregunte molesto

- no, por que sé que si yo hubiera hecho eso tu esperarías la mínima oportunidad para escaparte – vaya que me conocía, pero ¡por que demonios tenia que acompañarme!

- ok, te concedo ese punto – dije cansinamente

Luego de varios minutos ¡al fin! Nos encontrábamos frente al restauran

0- ¡¡vamos!! - chillo Alice dejándonos sordos a Jasper y a mi en el acto y creo que tambien a unas personas mas que se encontraban cerca de nosotros en ese instante – apuresen – nos ordeno antes de salir corriendo y entrar al restauran

- esto si que será interesante – afirmo Jasper dejando escapar un suspiro

- ni que lo digas – dijimos al unísono Rosalie y yo antes de dirigirnos hacia la entrada

BELLA POV

Alguna vez han querido matar a su hermano o hermana, bueno pies yo me encontraba en una de esas veces

Bella ¡ven aquí! – grito Emmet al ver que caminaba aun mas rápido para alejarme de el, bueno se preguntaran el por que, fácil, el muy tonto tenia ganas de caminar por en soleado Phoenix haci que mejor que dejar aparcado el Jeep lo mas lejos posible del restauran al que nos dirigíamos en estos momentos para almorzar, esto me pareció una buena idea hasta hace unos momentos, cuando un muchacho me miro de mas haciendo que el maldito lado sobreprotector de Emmet saliera a flote

- no molestes – replique ¿por qué devia tratarme como una niña? ¡No lo soy!

- eres mi hermanita, la luz de mis ojos la mayonesa de mi hamburguesa – rodé los ojos mientras que él hacia exagerados gestos con sus manos

- ya, Emmet cállate –ordene ya que la gente empezó a mirarnos raro

- esta bien – woaw eso si que fue fácil – me callare si tu te pones el abrigo- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cuándo saco el abrigo del auto que no me di cuenta?

- no. Me lo pondré Emmet – dije cortante tratando de tragarme las ganas de matarlo allí mismo

- pero Bells, te están comiendo con la mirada – exclamo haciendo falso gesto de estar horrorizado mientras señalaba a unos chicos que me observaban como si fuera un juguete nuevo

- ya como quieras – dije mientras practicante corría lo mas lejos posible de el y de su maldito abrigo

- Bella vuelve – escuche el grito de Emmet

bueno luego de correr, tropezarme y nuevamente correr al fin llegamos al restauran

- hola soy Amelia y seré la encargada de guiarlos hacia su mesa – se presento una chica rubia de ojos azules de aproximadamente 26 años de edad con sonrisa una sonrisa amable - ¿tiene reservación? – pregunto

- si, esta al nombre del Sr. Batman – juro que al escuchar el nombre, por el cual Emmet había reservado la mesa casi me caigo de la risa, al igual que la pobre chica que estaba tratando por todos los medios de sofocar su risa

- ¿de que te reías? – pregunto una muy contrariado Emmet una vez que la chica nos indico una mesa para seis personas

- desea pedir algo – pregunto otra la camarera antes que le pudiera contestar a Emmet, mientras miraba mas de la cuenta a MI hermano

- no por ahora – dije cortante dándole a entender

que se fuera y no molestara

- bien cualquier cosa que necesites llámame –se dirigió nuevamente a mi hermano aunque claramente pude entender el doble sentido

- bien adiós – sonreí falsamente mientras la fulminaba con la mirada

- oye Bells eres muy sobre protectora – me dijo Emmet divertido mientras se largaba a reir estruendosamente

- mira quien lo dice Sr. Batman – me queje sacándole la lengua acto muy maduro de mi parte

- que madura – se siguió burlando

- Emmet recuerdas la amenaza de hoy – él asintió temeroso- bien, pues ten en cuenta que aun no la e olvidado – sonreí malévolamente mientras él tragaba en seco

- ¡EMMET, BELLA! – se escucho que nos gritaban

- ALICE – grito Emmet parándose de golpe para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba ella y haci abrazarla

- ¿acaso nose vieron ayer? – pregunte desconsertada, digo no es que puedan culparme ya que teniendo en cuenta que se vieron por ultima vez ayer nose para que se saluden como si no se hubieran visto hace mas de 10 años

- en realidad nos vimos hoy a la mañana – comento Alice como si nada

- con que, hoy a la mañana – repetí mientras miraba a Emmet que en estos momentos parecía mas interesado mirando el techo que a mí

- Sip – afirmo Alice – ahora saludémonos bien – dijo antes de abrazarme ¡dios acaso esta chica podía tener la misma fuerza que Emmet!

- Ali-ce me afi-xi-a-s – dije como pude ya que prácticamente estaba morada

- ¡Ups! Lo siento – sonrío mientras me soltaba – estas hermosa – exclamo mientras que se escuchaba perfectamente a un Emmet refunfuñar

- lo estaría mas sise hubiera puesto mi abrigo - afirmo

- si, claro – dije irónicamente

- Alice, por que corriste hasta aquí – le dijo el mismo chico rubio que ayer vi en mi casa o mejor dicho en la casa de Charlie o en la casa de Emmet...hay ya da igual lo dejare "en la casa" que mas da de quien sea

- fácil, Jasper ¡quería ser la primera en saludar! – le dijo a el chico que se llamaba Jasper como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo mientras este la veía como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa del mundo

- ok, antes de que empiecen con todas sus cursilerías – les dijo Emmet al ver que estos dos se estaban por besar – díganme donde esta mi Rosse

- si te refieres a mi hermana- ¿qué? ¿Cómo que hermana? – esta a fuera junto a Edward ambos venían detrás de mi hace un rato – dijo mirando hacia la puerta de la entrada en donde Rosalie se encontraba entrando - vez allí esta – sonrío con arrogancia mientras Emmet sonreía como idiota

- hola Bebe – saludo Rosalie mientras besaba a Emmet cosa que me arrepiento de haber visto

- te extrañe – hizo un puchero Emmet mientras abrazaba a Rosalie mientras que esta reía

en este momento me sentía como el tercero en discordia o mejor dicho en este caso el quinto en discordia

- hay bebe, te extrañe – volvía a repetir estupidamente Emmet y gracias a la camarera que nos coloco en un lugar en donde no se encontraban muchas personas ya que esta escena era realmente vergonzosa

- bueno ya no – me queje ya que era demasiada miel sobre hojuelas, además no es nada lindo ver como tu hermano se besa con la novia

- celosa – se burlo mi hermano no querido

- para nada hermanito si quiero besar a alguien voy y lo busco – le asegure – además tu sabes mas que bien que lo encontrare – dije refiriéndome a varios de los chicos que hoy nos encontramos y que Emmet quería matar por atreverse a mirar a su pequeña hermanita – y sabez que Emmet es mas creo que iré a buscar a alguno para que me acompañe – hice el amago de irme pero Emmet fue mas rápido y me tomo de la mano para que no me vaya

- tu no te iras a ningún lado – afirmo mientras prácticamente me arrastraba hacia la silla en donde me encontraba minutos atrás – bien ahora díganme – dijo por primera vez Emmet luego que prácticamente nos obligo a sentarnos a todos - ¿dónde esta Eddie? – hizo una mueca graciosa

- aquí estoy Emmy – dijo una hermosa y conocida voz aterciopelada detrás de mí lo que hizo que me volteara de pura curiosidad

- ¡TU! – dijimos al unísono apenas nos vimos aunque claramente se pudo notar el desagrado de mi parte y la sorpresa de la suya

¡Que demonios hacia este idiota aquí!

* * *

**Ok, que les pareció queridos y bien amados lectores ^-^ **

**¿Les gusto? ¿Prefieren tirarme de un acantilado para que deje de escribir? ¡DÍGANME!**

**OK en el caso que quieran dejar un comentrario, amenasa, consejo o algo tecleen el hermoso botón verde y déjenme un revierw **

**Beso los quiero mucho**

**Att: Bella-Ragaza**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIERW**


	7. ¿Tu? ¿Aquí?

**Los personajes son de la gran S.M... Solo la historia es mía **

* * *

— _¡vamos! — chillo Alice dejándonos sordos a Jasper y a mí en el acto y creo que también a unas personas más que se encontraban cerca de nosotros en ese instante — Apresen — nos ordeno antes de salir corriendo y entrar al restauran_

— _Esto sí que será interesante — afirmo Jasper dejando escapar un suspiro_

— _Ni que lo digas — dijimos al unísono Rosalie y yo antes de dirigirnos hacia la entrada_

— Hola soy Amelia y seré la encargada de guiarlos hacia su mesa — se presento una chica rubia de ojos azules. Realmente linda — ¿Tiene reservación? — me pregunto coquetamente, a lo que tanto Jasper como Rosalie rodaron los ojos, mientras yo le sonreía

— Creo... que si — le susurre cerca de su oído, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a los gemelos Hale dirigiéndose hacia donde supuse seria la mesa en donde los esperaba Emmet, cosa que no me importo ya que al cabo ni quería venir

— Bien, dígame a que nombre se encuentra — pidió tratando de enfocar su vista en el cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos

— Edward — dije

— ¿Disculpe? — pregunto confundida

— Puedes decir Edward — la mire a los ojos

— Bonito nombre — halago — Tu puedes decirme Ameli — ¿Qué acaso no me había dicho que se llamaba así apenas entramos?

— Bien— le dije mientras me dirigía por el estrecho pasillo, escuchando la atolondrada voz de Emmet, dejando detrás de mí a una muy confundida Ameli, aunque no me moleste mucho ya que el pequeño _"ritual"_ era así. Yo les coqueteo, luego las ignoro y por ultimo ellas me buscan. Fácil, simplemente fácil

— ¿Dónde está Eddie? — logre escuchar que decía el estúpido de Emmet con aquel sobrenombre horrendo que el sabia que tanto me molestaba. Hasta podía imaginármelo poniendo una cara tonta y todo

— Aquí estoy Emmy — le dije mientras utilizaba el sobrenombre que sabía que odiaba

— ¡TU! — Dijimos al unísono apenas nos vimos. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué demonios hacia ella aquí?

_**FLASH BACK **_

Ya habían terminados las practicas extra escolares que se le habían ocurrido al _"querido"_ entrenador Clarc. ¡Sin duda estaba loco! ¿A qué alumno le interesaría encontrarse en el colegio un sábado? A mí No, pero claro al ser el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol debía estar, si o si en el maldito entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? – me pregunto Ben, el _defensor_ del equipo y un gran amigo

- Debo llevar estas inscripciones a la señora Copee – dije mientras le mostraba loa pila de hojas que se encontraban en mi mano izquierda

- Te compadezco – rió descaradamente el muy idiota mientras palmeaba mi hombro

- Ni que lo digas – suspire antes de despedirme, con un saludo de mano y dirigirme hacia la oficina principal, en donde se encontraba la señora Copee, en otras palabras mi enemiga desde preescolar. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que ella me odie, todo lo contrario ¡ella misma la tiene! ¡Todo porque soy un mujeriego sin remedio! Según sus palabras

- Cullen – escupió las palabras con odio, aunque considerando que a los 14 años creí que me quería matar, mi _tela de juicio_ no es muy confiable en lo que se respecta a la señora Copee

- Señora – salude lo más respetuoso posible con un asentimiento de cabeza

- Espera allí, que estoy atendiendo a la señorita – dijo sin mirarme mientras le sonreía a la señorita… ¡Y qué señorita!, era hermosa sin lugar a dudas, de tez clara, cabello castaño y ojos marrones... y su cuerpo... ¡Que cuerpo! –Bien linda espera aquí que te traeré los horarios de tus clases – le sonrío a la chica mientras que a mí solo me dio una mirada de advertencia antes de dirigirse hacia una pequeña oficina

- ¿Te ha dolido? – le pregunte a la chica que jugaba con sus manos

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo sin entender nada

- Que si te ha dolido al caerte del cielo, por que sin duda eres un ángel –recite aquel ya tan usado poema, causando que se sonrojara – Ahora que te párese si me das tu numero y un beso para lograr recordarte – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

- Que te párese, si te doy una patada por idiota – pregunto secamente ¿Pero que le pasaba?

- Prefiero tu dulce beso - le susurre al oído

- Señorita, sus horarios – dijo la señora/bruja Copee mientras le entregaba los horarios a la chica

- Gracias – le dijo ella amablemente mientras los tomaba en su mano – Hasta luego señorita Copee – la saludo alegremente mientras se dirigía hacia la salida

- Oye hermosura espera – la sostuve del brazo para que no se fuera – ¿Y tu numero?

- Creo que, si no te lo di antes fue por algo – respondió irónicamente

- ¿Te has equivocado o olvidado? – pregunte ya que no había ni una chica que me dijera que no, excepto Alice y Rose pero fuera de ellas nadie mas – Vamos lindura tu sabez que me deseas masque yo a ti – ok, eso sonó estúpido hasta para mí pero bueno que puedo decir ¡Ella no sería la primer chica que me rechazaría!

- Tienes razón – me dijo sensualmente mientras se acercaba – Jamás podría rechazar a un chico tan... idiota y arrogante como tu – dijo ara luego darme una buena y dolorosa rodillazo en mis partes más sensibles - Adiós señorita Copee – saludo sin siquiera mirarme a mí que estaba tendido en el piso del dolor mientras que la señora Copee estaba que se moría de la risa detrás del mostrar

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

¿Conque esa mocosa era la hermana de Emmet? ¡Diablos!

— ¿Acaso se conocen?— pregunto confundido Emmet mientras rodeaba el hombro de la chica protectoramente

— No — declaro "la chica" mientras me miraba burlonamente

— claro que no aunque si la vi alguna vez, tal vez no la recuerde ¿Qué puedo decir? — me encogí de hombros inocentemente, dándole a entender que no es tan importante como para que la recordara

— Yo sin embargo te recordaría — contesto dulcemente

— ¿Ha si? — preguntaron todos en coro mientras yo me sentaba junto a Alice

— Claro. No todos los días se encuentra a alguien más tonto que Emmet — confeso mientras la fulminaba con la mirada

— Esa estuvo buena – rió tontamente Emmet — Estuvo muy... ¡Oye! – exclamo ofendido luego de haberse dado cuenta del pequeño insulto, era dirigido también hacia el

— Pues yo olvido fácilmente a las niñitas de papi – conteste tratando contener mi ira

— ¿Como haces para recordar tu nombre entonces? — pregunto despectivamente la muy... ¡Agh! ¡Es peor que mi hermana!... esperen ¿Acaso insinúo que me parezco a una niñita de papi?

— ¿Conque no se conocían? — pregunto un muy divertido Jasper

— No lo hacemos – prácticamente gritamos ambos a la vez

—Se nota – dijo irónicamente Alice dedicándome esa mirada tan particular suya de "me lo contaras absolutamente todo", que siempre le dedicaba a Rose...En este momento, odio mi vida

**BELLA POV**

No puedo creer que mi hermano sea amigo de un estúpido tan estúpido como ese chico

- Bueno dado a que no se conocen – dijo Alice burlonamente mientras nos miraba a _"idiota"_ y a mí, claro está que nosotros ni nos dirigíamos una mísera mirada- ¡yo los presentare! – Chillo emocionada. Sin duda esta chica era rara – bien comencemos Ella – le señalo al idiota mientras me apuntaba con su mano- es Bella – la hermana de Emmet – le informo mirándolo a modo de... ¿advertencia?- y el Bella – esta vez se dirigió a mi – es mi hermano mellizo, Edward - ¡que! ¡Mellizo! ¡Pero, si son igual que el agua y el aceite!

La cena se paso realmente amena, bueno si no se tiene en cuenta que el _idiota_ o como sus padres le deben de llamar, Edward se la paso matándome con la mirada aunque se podría decir que yo hice exactamente lo mismo

- De que te ríes Bella – me pregunto Rosalie. Ok debo admitir que la chica es muy agradable además descubrimos que tenemos algo en común: un odio "inexplicable hacia Edward"

- De algo gracioso que sucedió esta mañana – conteste sinceramente ya que a pesar d todo era demasiado cómico el cómo Edward se retorcía de dolor mientras me miraba colérico

- ¿Te párese realmente gracioso? – pregunto Edward tensando su mandíbula

- Si – conteste simplemente, pero jamás me espero lo que paso...el muy idiota...se atrevió a... ¡Lo matare!

* * *

**Hola a todos mil gracias por sus Revierws a todos, espero que les guste está loca historia, los invito formalmente a pasar por mis otras locas y divertidas historias: D**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza **

**...NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIERWS...**


	8. Fiesta y Encerrados

_**Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia lo es y tal vez Edward en mis sueños, pero de allí nadie mas**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

— Es un estúpido — hace mas de 20 minutos, que me encontraba recostada sobre mi cama, maldiciendo una y mil veces a Edward Cullen…

El muy idiota se atrevió a "accidentalmente" derramar su batido sobre mi… ¿Accidental? ¡Ja! ¡Accidental mis calcetines!

Lo peor fue que en vez de disculparse como haría cualquier caballero, él solo comenzó a reír como loco

Tonta de mí, me había olvidado que él, es un caballo no un caballero

— ¿Puede pasar? — se dejo escuchar la inconfundible voz de Emmet, luego de unos rítmicos golpecitos en la puerta

— Claro ¿Necesitas algo?

— En realidad no. Solo quería ver cómo te encontrabas — sonrió nervioso, sentándose, en un extremo de mi cama — Pero veo que estas perfecta hermanita

— Creo que Rosalie se pondría celosa si escuchara eso — brome

— Oh. Descuida, ella sabe que un hombre tan hermoso como yo, no puede ser solo de una mujer — aseguro, acostándose junto a mí

— No. Tu eres en tu mayoría mío y un poco de Rosalie — asegure, abrazándole — Pero eres más mío que de Rosalie

— Al parecer eres muy celosa Bella — se carcajeo — No te culpo, soy irresistible

— Ya cállate — le ordene, a lo que él solo me saco la lengua… ¿Se supone que era el mayor?

— ¿Qué harás en lo que resta del día?

— Normal. Tengo sueño… Estoy aburrida…Planeo Matar a tu amigo Edward… Y luego…

— ¡Espera! — me interrumpió — Bella, se que estas enojada, pero Edward dijo que fue un accidente, además, tu también le lanzaste tu bebida

— Si. Pero él lo hizo antes — me defendí — Además, se supone que tu eres mi hermano apóyame —exclame enojada. Claro, siempre se comporta de manera chiquilina, pero cuando yo planeo matar a alguien, debe comportarse como un adulto responsable y maduro ¡Eso es injusto!

— Ya no te enojes, solo que sé que esto terminara mal… — murmuro para luego abrazarme fuertemente — Te extrañe mucho pequeña

— Lo sé — reí quedamente, aunque más bien tenía ganas de llorar. Había extrañado demasiado a Emmet, claro que en los últimos años él siempre iba a visitarme, pero solo eran visitas de corto lapso de tiempo — Yo también te extrañe…

— ¡Emmet Swan! — Se dejo escuchar un grito masculino — ¡¿Quién se supone que es esta chiquilla? ¿Acaso ya has terminado con Rosalie? — Emmet, quien aun me mantenía abrazada a la vez que nos encontrábamos recostados sobre la cama, miro con extrañeza a Charlie, quien parecía estar adquiriendo más de diez tonos diferentes de rojo

— Viejo, no es lo que crees

— Me decepcionas Emmet, creí que lo de la muchacha Hale seria duradero ¿Cómo puedes engañarla así? — Rodé los ojos. Acaso era una manía de las personas, el creer que yo tenía algún tipo de relación con mi hermano. ¡Asco!, eso además de ser asqueroso, seria incestuoso

— Pero Viejo…

— No lo puedo creer... — continuo regañando a mi hermano, sin siquiera reparar su mirada, al menos unos segundos en mi

Tal vez había pasado más de media hora, y aun Emmet era regañado por Charlie, quien desde su llegada, había adoptado una posición amenazadora en el marco de la puerta de MI habitación. Claro que antes había ordenado7obligado a Emmet a levantarse de la cama y dejar de abrazarme… ¡Me privo de mi abrazo hermanal! Eso era el colmo

Aunque la más frustrante, era que no dejaba que Emmet ni yo hablara, la primera vez que intente interceder por mi hermano, me mando a callar ¡Sin siquiera darse cuenta que soy su hija!

— Debes dejar de ser tan mujeriego. Rosalie, es una buena chica y me sorprende que la engañaras…

— ¡Ya te puedes callar! — Grite enojada, ganándome una mirada incrédula de su parte — ¿Por favor? — agregue. Debía recordar que el aun seguía siendo mi padre y también podía castigarme

— Tu…Tu... Eres…

— Eso es lo que trataba de decirte Viejo — explico Emmet — Bella, llego aquí ayer

— Hola Char…Papá — lo salude con un beso en la mejilla — Por cierto, gracias por recordar mi llegada — comente con sorna — René dijo que te aviso con anticipación

— Pequeña — exclamo para luego abrazarme con fuerza — Vaya que has crecido, te encuentras hermosa ¿Cómo no pude reconocerte?

— Si. Hablando de eso, creo que alguien en esta habitación me debe una disculpa — reí, al ver como Charlie bajaba la mirada como un niño castigado

— Disculpa hijo, siento haberte culpado, sin antes dejarte hablar

— Descuida ¿Me regalas doscientos dólares?

— No te abuses, que no me encuentro tan arrepentido

— Bha ¿Cómo planeas que compre tu regalo para el día del padre? — se quejo Emmet, cruzándose de brazos. Charlie sin dudarlo, le entrego el dinero pedido por Emmet, el cual salió corriendo como alma que lo lleva el diablo

— Papá — le llame

— ¿Si pequeña?

— El día del padre, no es sino hasta el próximo año

— ¡Emmet Swan vuelve ahora mismo con mi dinero! —claramente se pudieron oír las carcajadas de Emmet, para luego escucharse un portazo, indicando que ya era demasiado tarde para que Charlie recuperase su dinero

.

.

Iniciar el instituto… Era horrible y aun mas cuando se trataba de la preparatoria de Phoenix. Si, sabía que habían muchos alumnos, pero jamás me imagine que Emmet fuera tan popular y por ende, yo su hermana menor, era la noticia del año… como dije antes, horrible

Y lo peor de todo, era ser la anfitriona de una fiesta de bienvenida, la cual organizaba Emmet en casa

— ¡Bella. Baja un segundo por favor! — me encontraba enviándole un E-mail a René, ya hace más de un día que no le contestaba sus E-mails, y ella ya se estaba volviendo paranoica

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — pregunté una vez que llegue a su lado, luego de caerme tres veces en el transcurso del camino. Emmet, en vez de responderme, solo se movió hacia la izquierda dejando ver la esbelta figura de la pequeña duendecillo alias Alice Cullen

— Vamos, no tenemos tiempo — Y sin decir más esa cosa pequeña, pero fuerte, me arrastro hacia mi habitación… Demonios, hasta ya me sentía que estaba en una película de terror, literalmente Alice Cullen estaba arrastrándome así mi habitación y riendo como loca a la vez que decía: _"No opongas resistencia Bella, no te salvaras"_

— ¡Auch! ¡Detente! — rogaba, pues ya me dolía el cabello de tanto tiempo este siendo peinado por Alice

— Bella. Para ser bellas hay que ver estrellas ¿Acaso no quieres tener novio?

— No

— Bella hace más de dos meses que has llegado a Phenix, he visto como los chicos te invitan a salir y tu…Nada ¿Acaso estas enamorada de Edward? — inquirió con preocupación y entusiasmo, yo por mi parte no pude hacer otra cosa que reír como loca

— ¿Edward? ¡Jamás! Yo odio a tu hermano y él a mí ¿Por qué debería enamorarme de él?

—Pues… Ambos se hacen bromas pesadas contantemente, no toleran que alguien coquetee con el otro y se comportan como dos niños de 13 años que no quieren admitir sus sentimientos

— Eso es patético. Primero, yo no estoy siquiera atraída hacia tu hermano, segundo, no estamos celosos el uno del otro ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea tan estúpida?

— ¿Recuerdas el pasado miércoles? — asentí, claro que lo hacía, y podría decir con seguridad que fue el día más gratificante de toda mi vida — ¿Qué sucedió?

— Oh. Nada en especial, ese día hubo helado como postre en la cafetería…

— Y le dijiste a la chica con la cual se encontraba coqueteando Edward que el tenia una enfermedad infecciosa debido a su promiscuidad — me interrumpió

— Solo, porque él le dijo a…

— Si. Si, él dijo que tú eras lesbiana a uno de tus pretendientes, lo sé — bufe. Con que ambos nos molestemos, peleemos e insultemos mutuamente, no quiere decir que nos amamos. Eso suena estúpido y muy poco probable. Edward Cullen, definitivamente no es mi tipo de chico

— Tu hermano un hombre ego maniático, tonto rebelde sin causa y estúpido narcisista, no es mi tipo de chico y créeme que cuando te digo que nunca, jamás de los jamases, me enamoraría del él, es porque no lo hare —atreves del espejo, pude observar como rodaba los ojos, suspirando con cansancio

— Sabez, Rosalie pensaba lo mismo de Emmet y te diré lo que le dije a ella: Nunc digas nunca Bella, solo debes darle tiempo al tiempo y comprenderás que con el destino, no se puede luchar

— Claro. Eso lo sé. Como también se que tu predicción no sucederá

— Jamás apuestes en mi contra — sonrió de una manera que logro que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera mi espalda. Repito Alice era aterrorizante cuando se lo proponía — Listo — informo, por lo que suspire aliviada, la tortura había terminado — Ahora, debes cambiar de atuendo

— Sobre eso, creo que me pondré un jean y la blusa…

— Nada de eso Bella. Yo misma me he encargado de comprarte unas prendas de infarto — dijo, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más. ¿Acaso no le dolía el rostro de tanto sonreír? — ¡Vamos apúrate que el tiempo corre! — grito, empujándome hacia el cuarto de baño

— No usare esto — asegure desde el otro lado de la puerta, luego de haber colocado el seguro ¿¡Que! ¡La chica daba miedo. No me juzguen!

— Bella. Es una ropa de infarto, no puedes negarte a usarla

— Si, un infarto tendrán Charlie y Emmet cuando me vean con esto — concedí de mala gana

— Usaras eso, si no quieres enfrentarte a la furia de Alice Cullen…

A los pocos minutos yo, Isabella Marie Swan, me encontraba vestida con una pequeña mini falda negra, la cual me llegaba por debajo del muslo y con una blusa purpura con detalles en negreo, llegándome hasta arriba del ombligo… ¡Parecía una cualquiera!

Al menos, debía agradecer el hecho en que reconsideró que usara zapatos de tacón y me permitió unos zapatos estilo bailarinas negras

— Diviértete, esta es tu fiesta — chillo sobre el ruido de la música, mientras me empujaba hacia en donde se encontraba la multitud de chicos bailando. Aun no puedo entender como Charlie permitió que se organizara esta fiesta. O claro lo olvidaba todo tenía que ver con nada más y nada menos que Alice Cullen

— ¿Bailas preciosas? — negué con la cabeza al chico que se encontraba frente a mí, sin embargo este solo afianzo su agarre hacia mi cintura, acercándome hacia él

— Debo irme — trate de alejarme, pero solo logre que su agarre se afianzara aun mas

— Estamos divirtiéndonos — olía a alcohol, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que Charlie no permitió que sea una fiesta con alcohol. Trate de alejarme de él y sus labios, los cuales intentaban besarme con insistencia

— ¡Ya suéltame! — prácticamente grite, pues no estaba entre mis planes besar a ese tipo

— Vamos preciosura, no seas aguafiestas — jamás pensé sentirme tan aliviada por su presencia, pero sin embargo en estos momentos lo estaba, él solo me miro de reojo, andes de alejar al chic de mi

— Si ella te dice que la sueltes, tú lo haces ¿entiendes? — inquirió Edward, tomando al chico por las solapas de su camisa, este solo lo miraba asustado, a la vez que asintió — Vámonos de aquí — tomo de unas de mis manos, guiándome hacia las escaleras

— Debo buscar a Emmet —intente que me soltara, pero él solo me ignoro…Ugh

— Créeme, si bajas nuevamente, esa situación, no tardara en ocurrir nuevamente. Están todos borrachos y tú…tú eres alguien… fácil de manipular — ¿Fácil de manipular? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¡Yo no soy fácil de manipular! — Eres muy estúpida como para escaparte

— Suéltame de una vez imbécil — exclame enojada, ganándome una mirada furiosa de su parte, empujándome dentro de la habitación cercana…La biblioteca… ¡demonios la biblioteca! — No cierres la puert… — Exclame demasiado tarde, la puerta ya se encontraba cerrada del todo y nosotros encerrados hasta que alguien venga a nuestro rescate

— ¡¿Qué? — pregunto de mala manera

— Felicidades genio. Por tu culpa, nos hemos quedado encerrados

* * *

_**Hola gente linda. Mil disculpas por la tardanza a decir verdad, no se me ocurrían ideas para continuar la historia, pero bueno aquí estoy nuevamente **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el Cap. A los 50 Revierws (RR)**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_


	9. ¿Complot? ¡Es Un Complot!

_**Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia lo es y tal vez Edward en mis sueños, pero de allí nadie mas**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

_Encerrados_

_Encerrados_

_Encerrados_

_Encerrados_

_Encerrados_

_Encerrados_

La palabra era sencilla… entonces ¡Por que el idiota no lo entendía! Me encontraba sentada al igual que un buda, en una esquina de la habitación, mientras que Cullen, se estrellaba una y otra vez contra la puerta intentando derribarla

— ¿Tienes un complejo de policía? — Pregunte de manera interesada, ganándome una mirada furibunda de su parte — Solo pregunto, aunque sea muy divertido verte hacerte daño, no creo lo mismo de la puerta de Charlie

— Solo puede pasarme esto a mí

— ¿Crees que me divierto?

— Al menos tienes algo a lo que mirar — rodé los ojos, al ver como se señalaba a sí mismo. Ese chico no conocía la palabra humildad. Con una sonrisa burlona, se acerco hacia sonde me encontraba — Por cierto, desde aquí puedo ver tus pantis

Me sonroje hasta más no poder, levantándome del suelo como si se tratara de un resorte

— Tú eres…Un… Ash… Quiero salir de aquí — balbuceaba avergonzada. Al menos hubiera sido educado, que fingiera no haber visto nada

— No es como si hubiera visto algo del otro mundo

— ¡Ya cállate pervertido!

— Tonta

— Imbécil

—Estúpida

— Idiota

— Babosa

— Poco… Hombre — dije con una sonrisa burlesca al ver como su rostro se descomponía. Al parecer había lastimado, su de por sí gran ego

— ¿Poco hombre? — repitió furioso

— Wow. ¿El pequeño Eddie se siente ofendido? — pregunte con una tono de voz excesivamente empalagoso. Más rápido que un parpadeo, Edward se encontraba frente a mí, observándome furioso…

¡Oigan…! ¡Esperen…! ¡¿Por qué sonríe? ¡No es justo!

— ¿Acaso es resentimiento lo que escucho?

— ¿Resentimiento? — pregunte confundida. No se supone que hace menos de un minuto lo estaba molestando y él estaba furioso ¿Qué tiene que ver el resentimiento en todo esto?

— Si. A decir verdad, me canse de jugar a este jueguito. Ya creo que es hora que admitas que te gusto

Su voz sonaba aun mas aterciopelada de lo normal…Sus ojos eran igual de hipnotizantes que una serpiente para con su presa

Muy bien, debía admitir que él era muy guapo. Sus cabellos cobrizos, se encontraba en estos momentos más despeinado que lo normal, sus fracciones perfectas, el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío… ¡Dios! ¿En qué demonios pienso? ¡Él es un pervertido idiota!

—Escúchame bien descerebrado — conteste luego de unos minutos — Nunca me gustaras, no me agradas, no eres mi tipo

— ¿Segura?

— Por supuesto que lo estoy Ahora… ¡Aléjate de mí! — lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas (cosa que no era mucha) lejos de mi

— Tal vez te arrepientas de tus palabras, Swan

— Créeme que eso no sucederá. No en esta vida

— Lo que tu digas — comento con sorna, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de lo más extraña

Luego de nuestra pequeña discusión, ambos nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio, el cual ninguno de los dos quera terminar. Era una especie de juego competitivo, el que más tiempo estuvieras sin hablar, ganarías

Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba sentada en un extremo de la habitación, mientras que él, se encontraba sentado en el otro extremo, leyendo un libro

Ugh. Lo odio. Es un estúpido y lo peor de todo era que el si vestía algo apropiado como para no morirse de frio

Si, lo sé. Ambos debíamos parecer unos niños de cinco años atravesando por una pelea ¡Pero no era así! Bueno, no del todo

— Por cierto… — hablo en apenas un susurro

— ¿Qué? — lo interrumpí de mala manera ya a la defensiva

— Te…Te encuentras…Bien —alago de manera torpe, levantando sus pulgares a manera de aprobación

— Gracias — conteste incomoda, cubriendo mi rostro sonrojado con mi cabello ¿Por qué me sonrojaba?

— De nada — creí haberle escuchado decir, aunque no estoy muy segura. Luego de esa pequeña y a decir verdad… Patética "conversación", no se dijo nada mas

— Auch — me queje al sentir como _algo_ impactaba en mi cabeza, para mi suerte era _algo_ liviano, casi ni pesaba — ¿Qué demo…? — escuche a Cullen, reír quedamente, por lo que lo mire furiosa

— Solo colócate la chaqueta — depare, que entre mis manos, se encontraba ese algo que me había lanzado. Una hermosa chaqueta negra de cuero — Tu… Ropa…No cubre nada y… Deja mucho a la vista — me observo de tal manera que por un momento me sentí cohibida

— ¿Qué es eso? — pegunte, al escuchar un casi inaudible sonido, que al parecer era una melodía de piano

— Una chaqueta — respondió él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Befe ¿acaso creía que era tonta?

— Me refiero a ese sonido, se parece a la de una melodía de piano

— ¿Piano? ¡Mi celular!

Contesto con una sonrisa, acercándose hacia mí y sacando un pequeño teléfono móvil del bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta

Si. Sé que debería estar contenta por que pronto saldríamos de allí, pero en ese momento tenía unas interminables ganas de ahorcar a ese…chico que se encontraba hablando por el aparato ¡¿Cómo se pudo olvidar que tenía un celular?

— No…Si, ella está aquí…Ambos…Encerrados… No seas estúpida y abre Alice… ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No se te ocurra siquiera! ¡Alice!

Escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Cullen, la conversación era un poco clara, solo que creo que tanto Edward como yo o más bien yo comencé a rogar para que Alice, no estaría diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo

— Dame con ella — pedí arrebatándole l aparatito de sus manos — ¿Alice?

— _Hola Bells. Te creía perdida_

— estoy atrapada Alice. Ayúdame — dije con voz lastimera

— _No creo que pueda _— escuche como se reía desde el otro lado de la línea ¿esperen? ¿Esa risa era de Jasper?

— ¡Como que no puedes maldita sea! ¡Me has obligado a vestir de esta manera tan ridículamente provocadora! — Comencé a gritar — He sido prácticamente raptada por un chico ebrio, para luego ser raptada por Edward, quien me ayudo, para luego ambos quedar encerrados en la maldita biblioteca ¡Mas te vale poder o juro que no te hablare por el resto de tu manipuladora vida!

— Lo siento — escuche su voz rota. Hay demonios, creo que me excedí un poco…Solo un poco — Que-e Mala ami-ga soy

— Mmm… Yo perdón Alice. Tú eres una muy buena amiga…

— ¡No que si! — chillo esta vez alegre ¿acaso actuaba? — Ya lo sabía. Eras un amor Bella — Si actuaba

— ¡Tú! ¡Cullen debía s ser!

— Lo siento Bells, la línea se corta — le escuche decir perfectamente, para luego escuchar un "RGB" de fondo, cada vez acercándose más, era el típico sonido de interferencia

— No. ¡Oye conozco ese truco! ¡Cullen! ¡Sácame de...! — pero ya era demasiado tarde, puesto a que había cortado la llamada

Enojada, furiosa y con ganas de matar a un pequeño duende, volví a llamarla

…"_el numero con el que se intenta comunicar, se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio, deje su mensaje después del tono"…_

— Alice Cullen. Créeme duende manipulador, te atrapare cuando menos te lo esperes, allí estaré ¡Lo juro! — amenace una vez que sonó ese pequeño y molesto tono

Suspire sonoramente, para volver a llamar, esta vez a Emmet

…"_el numero con el que se intenta comunicar, se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio"…_

Ora vez ese mensaje. Sin pensarlo dos veces, busque los números de Rosalie y Jasper en el directorio del celular de Edward y los llame a ambos, para volver a escuchar ese maldito mensajito

— ¡¿Acaso todos se han complotado? — ambos, tanto Edward como yo, nos observamos por un momento, obteniendo la respuesta casi al instante.

Si… Todos se habían complotado, en nuestra contra

— Venganza — murmuro él, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y solo puedo decir que jamás estuve mas de acuerdo con él, como lo estaba ahora.

* * *

_**Hola gente linda. Mil disculpas por la tardanza a decir verdad, no se me ocurrían ideas para continuar la historia, pero bueno aquí estoy nuevamente **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el Cap. A los 80 Revierws (RR)**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_


	10. El Plan

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque me torturas creando a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles!**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Aun nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca,…encerrados en una etapa…complicada…Planear nuestra venganza

— ¿Qué haremos? — pregunte desesperada, al ver como leía un libro. Bufe despeinando mi cabello, lo que faltaba, de todos los hombre con los que me pude quedar encerrada, lo hice con uno que no sabe planear venganzas

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Enarco una de sus cejas, dignándose a mirarme, recargándose sobre la silla del escritorio de Charlie — Solo bromeaba — admitió sonriendo de oreja a oreja

— No lo hagas y dígnate a decirme que has planeado, para la venganza —explique sentándome en el escritorio de Charlie — ¿La has planeado cierto?

— Si — respondió escuetamente

— ¿Y…?

— Te ves sexy sentada de esa forma — me sonroje instantáneamente, bajándome de un salto, del escritorio — ¿Qué? — pregunto al notar mi mirada furibunda

— Deja de decir estupideces como esa ¿quieres?…No, mejor hazlo

— ¿Acaso te molestan? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Me incomodan!

— No veo el porqué — se encogió de hombros — Es normal, que un chico le diga cosas lindas a su novia

— A mi no me gusta… ¿Qué has dicho?

— ¿Cuándo?

— Hace menos de cinco segundos — explique sin paciencia, al parecer ese chico amaba molestarme

— Mmm… Hace cinco segundos…creo que dije "¿Cuándo?"

— ¿Te gusta molestarme cierto? —pregunte arrebatándole el libro que se encontraba leyendo. El solo negó divertido

— Si. Me agrada molestarte y solo para saciar tu curiosidad, había dicho que todo chico debe alagar a su novia — comencé a reír sin control alguno ¿Me había perdido, una parte esencial de la conversación? — ¿De qué ríes?

— Pues… creí escuchar, que habías insinuado que era tu novia ¿No te parece graciosos? — Mis risotadas nerviosas, pararon al ver que él no se reía — ¿Por qué no lo dijiste cierto?

— Si. Lo hice y no le encuentro lo gracioso…

— ¡¿Bromeas? — grite con una voz demasiado chillona, la cual difícilmente pude reconocer como mía — Yo…Tu… ¡Jamás!

— Descuida, no me pareces siquiera un poco atractiva — asegure, acercándose hacia mi — Eres linda, si, no puedo negarlo, pero como tú has dicho, no eres mi tipo

— Gracias — sonreí, intentando disimular mi ego herido. Maldito idiota — Me consuela saber que no te agrado

— De nada — reprime el gruñido que quería escapar por mi garganta — Esta será la venganza ¿No lo ves? — susurro en mi oído, logrando estremecerme con su frio halito

— No Edward, no lo "veo" — esta vez fui yo, la que le susurró en el oído, observando de manera victoriosa como se estremecía

— Eres buena — aseguro — Pero créeme que tengo, aun más experiencia que tú — cada palabra que decía, parecía acortar aun mas las distancias entre nuestros rostros, quedando nuestros labios a pocos centímetros del otro, pero sin tocarse aun

— Me encantan las apuestas. De verdad que sí, pero esto no lo es ¿Recuerdas? — coloque mis manos en su bien formado pecho, separando la distancia ente nosotros

— Cierto — elevo casi imperceptiblemente las comisuras de sus labios, para luego carraspear — Tú serás mi novia, lo cual lograra que todos se pongan furiosos y se culpen a sí mismos de nuestro esporádico romance ¿Entiendes?

— No. Es una idea estúpida, ¿Por qué todos deberían de ponerse furiosos? — Inquirí — Entiendo que Emmet, lo haga, pero… ¿Los demás?

— No suelo ser muy bueno con las niñas — confeso, jugando con un mechón de mi cabello, de un manotazo lo aleje de mi — Luego la venganza tendrá otras parte muy divertidas.

— Solo quiero una cosa

— ¿Qué?

— Tu hermana…ella me las pagara ¿Aceptas?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Dónde has estado vida mi vida?

— Lejos de ti para mi suerte — masculle lo suficiente alto para que me escuchara — ¡Espera! ¿Tendré que besarte? — pregunte con asco. Si, el era un dios griego del sexo y seducción y bla, bla, bla, pero aun así seguía siendo mi…Enemigo

— No —dijo tranquilamente — Diremos que no, nos queremos besar frente a ellos, por "Respeto" — dibujo dos comillas imaginarias en el aire, haciendo una mueca graciosa

— Bien. Acepto

— ¿Aceptas?

— Por supuesto. Sólo tengo una condición

— No esperaba otra cosa de ti — rió

— Jamás en mi vida, me han engañado…Ni hasta mi novio del kindergarten…Si tu lo haces, créeme que yo hare lo mismo y no solo eso, lo hare público y frente a tus narices

— No te atreverías — bufo divertido — ¿Lo harías?

— Si y de la peor manera

— Parece ser que no eres tan… como te imaginaba. Me gusta — rodé los ojos — Bien, nada de engañarte en este noviazgo ficticio ¿Cerramos el trato con un apasionado beso? — dijo en tono bromista con el único objetivo de enfadarme, lo cual logro, haciendo que golpeara su cabeza con el libro que minutos antes estaba leyendo

**EDWARD POV**

— ¡Maldición! ¡Eso dolió! — me queje sobando mi cabeza. Sin duda Emmet, le había enseñado a la perfección como ser ruda. Observe esa maldita, sexy sonrisa victoriosa que se formaba en su rostro

— Deja de decir babosadas y no te golpeare más — se encogió de hombros sentándose en la cómoda silla, que minutos antes yo ocupaba — ¿Qué miras?

— A mi novia — comente con sorna

— Suena raro — admitió — ¿Novia? No, no me gusta en lo absoluto…Es tan aburrido tener novio

— Eso dices por qué no me tienes a mí como novio — asegure, colocándome frente a ella, apoyándome en el apoya brazos de la silla, obligándola a pegar su cuerpo en el respaldar de la misma — Jamás te aburrirás

— Lo que digas Eddie

— ¡Ya olvida ese estúpido sobrenombre! —ordene con fastidio

— ¿O si no que?

— No querrás saberlo Belli- Bu-Bu — susurre — Aun eres una niña para saberlo — me encantaba hacerle insinuaciones, claro que jamás las cumplirías…primero, porque Emmet, me mataría, segundo porque ella me golpearía y sin fin de cosas, en la cuales yo saldría perjudicado, pero el sonrojo que cubría su rostro era simplemente adorable

— ¡Qué demonios haces Cullen! — escuche el furioso grito de Emmet, tanto Bella como yo volteamos nuestros rostros hacia la puerta en donde como era de esperarse, se encontraba Emmet, siendo retenido por unos muy confundidos Jasper y Rosalie…Alice, ella se debatía entre sonreír o observarme de manera fulminante, por lo cual se decidió por ambas

Rodé los ojos, tomando la barbilla de Bella, entre mis manos y depositando un casto beso en ella

— Amor. Creo que será ora que le des la noticia a tu hermano — Mordí mis labios fuertemente, para evitar reír ante la temerosa expresión del rostro de Bella

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos y bien amados lectores. Espero que les guste Este Cap.**

**Con respecto al retraso de la publicación, lo siento, no tengo excusa, es solo que el instituto y sus exigencias, me tienen a la raya y la verdad es que no deseo llevarme una materia o más, a Diciembre ya que si no tendría tiempo de escribir a mas de bien en vacaciones por estar estudiando. Subiré el próximo Cap. a los 100 Revierws**


	11. Dulce Venganza

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque me torturas creando a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles!**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Sonreí con inocencia. Frente a mí se encontraban Charlie y Emmet. Luego de una muy pequeña explicación a Emmet, sobre mi "noviazgo" con Edward, este último fue atacado por Emmet, quien no dudo ni cinco segundos, en lanzársele encima por, segun él, pervertir a su hermanita

_**Flash Back **_

— _Amor. Creo que será hora, que le des la noticia a tu hermano — abrí los ojos como platos, observando la expresión burlona de Edward, el muy maldito luchaba por no reír_

— _Emm…Esto…tú…bueno, sucede que él…también…yo… — comencé a balbucear torpemente, observando a Edward, en busca de ayuda, pero el muy, muy, tenia plasmada en su rostro la típica expresión de: "¿A mí que me ves?" _

— _¡Habla! — grito furioso, siendo sujetado por Jasper y Rosalie, quienes intentavan evitar que matara a Edward_

— _Edward y yo, somos novios —mentí, con mis ojos cerrados, evitando así, ver la expresión de Emmet, pero si de algo estoy segura, era que su expresión no era nada contenta . __Abrí mis ojos, al no escuchar nada, excepto el sonido lejano de un auto en marcha por la calle_

— _No-o-vio-s — tartamudeo, observando a ningún lugar en particular, para luego posar sus ojos en Edward, quien solo me observaba a mí, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ugh, el muy idiota se estaba divirtiendo — ¡Morirás, maldito imbécil!_

— _¡Emmet! — Chille, abrazándome a Edward, antes que mi querido y celoso hermano mayor, se lanzara hacia él para matarlo — ¡Cálmate!_

— _¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme? Eres una niña y este… ¡Eres mi hermana! — Explico desesperadamente observándome con confusión — ¿Pensé que eras mi amigo? Y tú…Bella, pensé que eras otra. Me decepcionas_

— _¿Disculpa? — brame furiosa, tampoco era como si le fuera a decir que estaba embarazada y no sabía de quien — Solo tengo novio grandísimo idiota. No te metas en mi vida y yo no lo hare en la tuya. Edward es mi novio, yo lo besare, soportaré e incluso me acostare con él. Yo, no tu ¿Entiendes?_

_Una vez terminado mi discurso, carraspee nerviosa, al ver como todos, se encontraban con sus mandíbulas desencajadas, y sin poder emitir sonido alguno_

— _Bueno, interesante discurso… ¿Pueden explicarme que sucede aquí? — Se dejo escuchar, en la habitación una masculina y cansada voz, que yo ya conocía demasiado bien — ¿Y bien? No me lo dirás, Isabella_

— _Hola papi— lo salude, al igual que una niña pequeña, esta vez escondiéndome detrás del cuerpo de Edward, con mi rostro ardiendo hasta más no poder_

**Fin del Flash Back **

Nunca me considere una persona con suerte y esa situación en particular, lo demostraba. Charlie, había decidido, llegar antes de su viaje, para nada más y nada menos, que encontrarse con migo gritando a pulmón…Lo que grite, pues, no era nada bueno. Y aquí me encontraba yo, sentada en una silla frente al escritorio de Charlie, quien se encontraba sentado frente a mí, con Emmet, parado detrás de su silla

— Bien. ¿Cómo es que sucedió esto?

— Mmm…Papá, no sé qué decirte — susurre, conteniendo mis ganas de correr fuera de su despacho, gritando _"¡Soy inocente, Lo juro!"_

— ¿Cómo es que te gusta Edward? ¿No lo odiabas acaso? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? — comenzó a preguntar de manera desesperada Emmet, quien cada vez más se acercaba hacia donde me encontraba. Vaya, que le había afectado la noticia

— Emmet… El quedarme encerrada con él, me hizo ver la vida de otra manera y…

— ¡Ese maldito, se atrevió a tocarte! — gruñí. Mataría a Edward Cullen. Al diablo con la venganza.

— ¡No! ¡Emmet! — grite ya furiosas, ¿Por qué demonios escuche la idiota de ojos verdes? — No me hizo nada ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Quién crees que soy?

— Hija, nos preocupamos por ti

— Lo sé, Charlie y se los agradezco, pero soy grandecita como para tener novio y ni ustedes ni nadie, me dirá con quien debo o puedo salir — dije, poniéndome de pie, enfrentando a Emmet, quien parecía querer ponerse a llorar

— ¿Pero por que él, Bells? Juro que si tú quieres, te presentare a cualquier otro amigo, ¡Es aun más mujeriego que yo! ¡Te lastimara!

— Respeten mi opinión…Por favor — observe a Charlie, con suplica. Hasta mi misma me sorprendía, mi manera de defender mi supuesta "relación" con Edward

— Bien. Puedes salir con Edward — dijo Charlie, luego de un largo suspiro, por su parte. Sonreí de oreja a oreja — Lo conozco y sé que es un buen muchacho, solo que algo…rebelde y muy mujeriego, pero si tú crees que lograra cambiar

— Gracias. Gracias. Gracias — chille de felicidad, besando las mejillas de mi ahora querido padre. Bien. Primer parte de la venganza concluida

.

.

.

Esto, ya no era divertido. El ser compañera de la cotilla del instituto era malo, y aun peor, la cotilla del instituto locamente enamorada de Edward, eso era horripilante

Todos se enteraron, misteriosamente de nuestro noviazgo, por no decir que Alice Cullen, se los dijo a todos. Eso no era un problema, hasta que el club de fans de Edward, se entero… ¿Quién demonios tiene un club de fans?

Gruñí, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia el lugar en donde lo encontraría, practicando. El gimnasio

— Hola, amor — Bufe, acercándome a él y su grupito de amigos, tomándolo de las solapas y alejándolo solo un poco de allí

— Estas muerto

— Yo también me alegro de verte — contesto con sorna, rodando los ojos — ¿Qué sucede?

— Tu club de fans anti-Bella — masculle entre dientes. Él rió, tomando las solapas de mi blusa, al igual que yo lo hacía con él, y por consecuencia, acercándome demasiado a su rostro

— Son los gajes del oficios, amada mía — se encogió de hombros — Ahora…Suéltame

— No — asegure, observándolo a los ojos de manera desafiante, como lo hacia él conmigo — No soy tu amada, recuérdalo y si tu pequeño y estúpido club sigue molestando, las matare ¿Entiendes?

— Tu no harías nada — sonrió, para luego dejar de hacerlo al ver que no me única a sus estúpidas risas. Bufe, haciendo un rápido movimiento y logrando que él me soltara, para observarme incrédulo

— Cullen; No por nada soy la hermana de Emmet, recuérdalo — sonreí falsamente, besando su mejilla, de manera rápida — Es todo tuyo Jasper — salude al rubio, amigo que se encontraba demasiado cerca de nosotros, sudando debido a la practica

.

.

.

Llorisquee en apenas un susurro apenas audible, el cual Edward, quien se encontraba a mi lado, me escuch, observandome con comprensión. Emmet, había "Aceptado" lo mío con Edward, y para demostrarlo, había realizado una cena de parejas. No había nada peor con parejas que destilaban miel por donde lo mirases

— Awww…Son tan monos — aseguro Alice, sacándonos una foto a Edward y a mí, ya que no sé cuando, este rodeo mis hombros con su brazo — Los comería

— Tú tienes novio Alice y eres mi hermana — reí ante la expresión de la pequeña ante él, según ella, nada divertido comentario de su hermano

— Cállate, Edward ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo, Bella?

— ¡Oye! — Exclame — Alice, tú lo has soportado por diecisiete años, y si te resulta poco, he soportado a Emmet, por un año más que tú a Edward

— Calla…Soy hermoso — aseguro Emmet, aun masticando su pizza en la boca. Rodé los ojos, asintiendo

— Eres perfecto

— Aprendan…Bella si sabe catalogar a las personas — reí al ver como había escupido un poco de su pizza en el rostro de Rosalie, quien no hizo otra cosa que pegarle un fuerte manotazo en la nuca — ¡Auch! ¿Pero que hice?

— Aprende a comer — advirtió Rosalie, para minutos más tarde, y Emmet sin piza en su boca, comenzar a besarlo de una manera demasiado pasional como para hacerlo en público. Comencé a hacer muecas de asco, cubriendo mi rostro ente los brazos de Edward, quien comenzó a reírse demasiado divertido de mí

— Me alegra que te divierta

— Cuenta con ello, siempre — aseguro despeinando mi cabello — ¡Alice! — le grito a su hermana. Deje de esconder mi rostro para observar la misma escena que él. Alice comiéndose a Jasper, esta vez fue mi turno de comenzar a reír. Risas que se detuvieron al observar nuevamente a mi hermano — Jasper Hale, aléjate de mi hermana o te castrare

— Edward, déjate de molestar y besa tú a Bella ¿no es tu novia acaso? — abrí los ojos a más no poder. Alice, moriria en mis manos, eso era un hecho

— Cierto. Nunca, los he visto besarse — acoto Jasper, como siempre apoyando a su novia. Sonreí de manera nerviosa, esperando a que Edward fuera el que tuviera que hablar, y yo evitarme el mal rato

— Ambos tienen razón. No beso a Bella, por el simple hecho que respeto el que Emmet, se encuentre cerca — Edward se encogió de hombros, toando mi mano entre las suyas y besándola, con una sonrisa demasiado seductora bailando entre sus labios. Vaya, que era bueno — Ella sabe lo que siento. No necesito que todos los demás lo sepan ¿Verdad, amor?

— Si — dije tras un nervioso carraspeo — Edward, tiene razón

— A mi no me molesta — aseguro Rosalie — Y a Emmet tampoco — mi hermano al escuchar y entender de que trataba el tema, iba a replicar, cosa que no hizo debido a la mirada que le dedico su amada novia. Maldito gobernado

— Pues a mi si — asegure con fastidio — Se lo que Emmet, haría si viera a Edward besarme y listo ¿entienden?

— No — aseguraron todos al unisonó, con una sonrisa en sus rostros — ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Okey. Esos chicos sí que sabían cómo presionar a alguien, para que hiciera algo que no quería. Bufe molesta, acercándome a Edward, quien enarcaba una de sus cejas divertido, y depositando un casto beso en sus labios

— ¡Hay, por favor! —Se quejo Jasper — ¡Le he dado besos más apasionados a mi abuelita! — lo observe furiosa, esta vez tomando a Edward de las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero y comenzándolo a besar con real afán.

Él no tardo demasiado en responder, acariciando mi mejilla, a la vez que su lengua delineaba mis labios con su lengua, pidiendo acceso, el cual no se le fue negado, para comenzar una intensa lucha de poder. Mis manos se dirigieron hacia sus cabellos comenzándolo a desordenarlos de manera cariñosa, evitando que nos separara el mínimo de espacio disponible, entre nosotros. Un molesto carraspeo, logro que nos separáramos el uno del otro, con ambas respiraciones agitadas. Me sonroje al observar las miradas atónitas de todos. ¡Incluso los de las otras mesas!

— Vaya. Pero si irradian la palabra sexo y amor — suspiro la chica de la mesa de alado, obserbandonos bobamente. Me removí incomoda en mi lugar — ¡Yo quiero un novio así!— se qiejo delante de su novio, mientras este rodaba los ojos irritado

— Y yo una novia como ella. Sexy y apasionada

— Creo…Deberíamos irnos — aseguro Edward, jalando mi mano y arrastrándome hacia la salida de aquella pequeña pizzería. Alcance a ver como los demás asentían y se disponían a levantarse de su lugar, para pagar la pizza

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunte confundida, al verme arrinconada en la pared, con su cuerpo pegado al mío, sin darme posibilidad de escape

— Debemos, hacer que den por seguro, nuestro noviazgo — susurro a pocos centímetros de mis labios, con los suyos completamente rojos e hinchados, al igual que los míos — Y conozco la manera, para lograrlo — dicho esto, elimino toda distancia que os separara y comenzó a besarme de manera experta y rápida ¿Y quién era yo, para no seguir el plan de venganza?

Sin pensarlo siquiera, comencé a responderle el beso con la misma intensidad que él. Suspire entre sus labios, esta venganza sí que sería dulce…Una dulce venganza

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos y bien amados lectores. Espero que les guste Este Cap.**

**Con respecto al retraso de la publicación, lo siento, no tengo excusa, es solo que el instituto y sus exigencias, me tienen a la raya**

**Subiré el próximo Capitulo a los 120 RR (Revierws)**


	12. El Juego

Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque me torturas creando a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles!

* * *

**BELLA POV **

Observaba con atención todo mí alrededor, luego de la pizzería y por amenazas por parte de Alice hacia nosotros y todos nuestros parientes, nos encontrábamos en la feria en la ciudad

— Bien. Aquí nos separamos — aseguro Emmet — Alice, ve con Jasper, Bella y Rose conmigo y…Edward, solo — observe como Edward reía entre dientes ante el penoso intento del grandulón por no dejarme sola con él

— Lo siento amigo, pero no — aseguro, rodeando mis hombros con unos de sus brazos, para recargarse en mí ¿Acaso creí que era una mesa? — Bells y yo tenemos planeado ir a la _casa embrujada_

Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¿Casa embrujada? ¡Pero si un bebé, era más valiente que yo! Negué con convicción, nadie me llevaría a una muerte segura, siquiera por una, pinche venganza

— Deberíamos recorrer todos juntos el parque — ofrecí con nerviosismo, al observar la mirada de Edward. ¡Por dios, no confiaba en él! ¡No podían obligarme a hacerlo!

— Si eso suena…No — exclamo Jasper con emoción, para luego negar con seriedad. Bufe indignada, el estar tanto tiempo con Edward le afectaba

— Bella tiene razón — aseguro Rosalie — Sera mejor que todos, este…

— No. Por separado podremos ir a los juegos… — la interrumpió Alice, para luego comenzar a desatar una discusión de que haríamos o que no haríamos.

Emmet votaba a favor de Rosalie y Jasper votaba al favor de Alice, lo gracioso del tema es que ni a Edward ni a mí, nos pedían opinión alguna. Suspire, esto ya no era divertido

— ¡Pero…! ¡Hey! — exclame, al sentir como me jalaban lejos de los demás. Voltee enojada, para encontrarme con un muy distraído Edward, arrastrándome entre la multitud

— Me aburrió, tanta discusión — explico con despreocupación, sin necesitad de que le formulara pregunta alguna — Camina más rápido — me ordeno. Fruncí el ceño, hace no menos de pocas horas me encontraba besando con el por cualquier lado y ahora…nada, era como si no hubiera pasado nada. El por su parte, no dijo nada y yo…tampoco, ni que fuera a ser la primera hablar… ¡Jamás!

— Claro — replique con sarcasmo, deteniéndome en seco. El rodo los ojos, volviendo tres pasos en reversa, para observarme detenidamente. Sonrió

— Bien. ¿Planeas quedarte aquí? — Asentí, con mirada orgullosa — ¡Genial! — Y hablando del rey del sarcasmo — ¿Serviría si digo lo siento? — ladee la cabeza insegura. Claro que serviría, pero solo quería hacerlo rabiar

— Muy bien, entonces…No lo siento. Nada. Ni un poquito

— Estúpido — masculle molesta, alejándome de él, aunque claro que me dio alcance rápidamente, caminado de manera despreocupada delante de mí, en reversa, sin preocuparse si alguien se encontraba delante de él, como para correr el riesgo de chocar

— Al menos, has caminado. Es un logro

— Cállate

— te aburrirías

— No. Sería un gran alivio, no escuchar tu molesta voz — dije, cruzándome de brazos como una niña pequeña. Espere uno de sus comentarios hirientes pero nada — ¿No dirás nada? — pregunte extrañada, ganándome una mirada llena de indiferencia de su parte

Rodee los ojos, la _ley del hielo_, no me afectaba en lo absoluto. Prácticamente yo cree, esa _ley_

_**Casi una hora más tarde…**_

Observe de soslayó, con él aun caminaba a mi lado, pero sin decir palabra alguna. La pregunta del millos era, ¿Cómo un familiar de Alice, podía ser tan silencioso? ¡Siquiera se escuchaba su respiración!

Sonreí, deteniendo mis pasos. Edward me observo extrañado, pero aun así no dijo nada, solo se limito a observarme. Rodé los ojos, acercándome lentamente a él. De manera rápida, en lo que se respecta a mí, le propine una buena patada en su espinilla, logrando que se quejara de dolor

— ¡Loca, demente! ¡Maldición! ¡Tu…niña estúpida!

— ¡Gane! — chille contenta, sacándole la lengua de manera infantil e improvisando unos pequeños pasos de victoria, escuche perfectamente como gruñía

— Eres una niña, ¿acaso no puedes comportarte como una mujer? — toda alegría que tenia por haber ganado en aquella guerra de silencio, desapareció, siendo remplazada por una furia, una incontrolable furia, dirigida únicamente hacia su persona

— Estúpido — dije, propinándole otro golpe mucho más fuerte en su espinilla, el cual causo que se quejara aun mas ¡Ja! ¡¿Qué te pareció eso, Edward Cullen?

— ¡Tu! ¡Vuelve…Aquí! — grito furiosa, atrayendo la mirada curiosa de más de uno. Chille comenzando a correr, pues su rostro no se mostraba nada contento

— ¡Aléjate! — seguí chillando, al ver como aun con dolor en su pierna y todo me seguía persiguiendo ¿acaso no se rendía? Debía haberle pegado más fuerte

Observé nuevamente, como hacía cada cinco segundos, hacia atrás, para comprobar increíblemente que Edward, había desparecido. Suspire con alivio, al menos tendría unos minutos para pensar como haría para que no me asesine, lenta y dolorosamente

— ¡Te tengo! — Grite de la impresión, al sentir como me levantaban en vilo, y grite aun mas cuando me percate del que me tenía sobre sus hombros, era Edward — ¿creíste que te dejaría escapar?

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Cavernícola! ¡Tonto!

— ¿O sino que harás? — pregunto con un tono jocoso, burlándose de mí. Llorisquee, el que me él tuviera _ese_ poder sobre mí, en este momento, no me daba absoluta confianza

— ¡Estás muerto! ¡Pero, bien muerto! ¡Bájame! — exclame golpeando con mis puños s espalda, aunque al parecer al muy estúpido solo le causaban cosquillas, ya que reía a mandíbula batiente

— ¿Qué cuentas, David? — observe por debajo de su brazo al tal David, quien era nada mas, ni nada menos que el chico que se encontraba con un uniforme de la feria

— Aquí, aburrido ¿tu?

— ¡Bájame! — me queje haciéndome escuchar. Era realmente vergonzoso que prácticamente todo el mundo estuviera viendo me cargada por Edward, y aun peor, mi trasero era lo primero que veían

— Dos entradas — respondió Edward, haciendo caso omiso a mi queja… ¡esperen! ¿Dos entradas? Me esforcé aun más por observar por debajo del brazo de Edward. Gemí con terror, sin lugar a dudas, prefería la lenta y dolorosa muerte

— No…no…de verdad Edward…no… ¡No quiero subirme!

— Lo harás — aseguro, obligándome a adéntrame a la _Rueda de la fortuna_. Intente desesperadamente salir y librarme de aquella tortura, pero sin embargo el idiota llamado David, solo sonrió, para luego encender el maldito juego — ¿No es tan malo, verdad?

Lo observe furibunda, sosteniéndome fuertemente de las pequeñas paredes de la caseta, en la que nos encontrábamos. Esto no era divertido

— Mencione que tal vez, le temo a las alturas — masculle con voz titubeante

— Mientes — afirmo con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció, de seguros al ver mi rostro — Yo… ¿Qué demonios? — casi grito llena de histeria al sentir como la maquina se detenía, dejándonos a nosotros en la cúspide del "juego"

— Tu…Te…pasas…

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó confundido — ¡Yo no hice que detuvieran la estúpida ruleta!

— ¿Entonces quien?

— ¡No lo sé!

— ¡No me grites! — respondí de manera histérica, sopesando las distintas maneras de bajar de aquel aparato del infierno, sin terminar siendo una estampilla en el suelo

— Shhh…No llores…yo lo siento

— No estoy llorando — me defendí. El sonrió, acercando su pulgar a mi mejilla, limpiando una de mis lágrimas — Es solo agua

— Lo que digas — respondió con sorna. Fruncí el ceño, no m pondría a discutir con él, en este preciso momento. Cerré mis ojos a más no poder, evitando pensar que me encontraba a mas de cien metros de distancia del suelo y cualquier movimiento brusco podría causar un accidente que… _¡Mierda, lo estoy pensando!_ — Ven aquí —susurro Edward, para luego sentir sus brazos, rodear como otras tantas veces, mis hombros

— Esto es tú culpa

— Debiste haberme dicho que le temías a las alturas

— ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde? ¡Ha! — grite, ante un movimiento brusco de la maquina — Moriré, moriré, moriré. Siquiera he molestado del todo a Emmet — me lamente en medio de una crisis nervioso — Adiós al chocar su Jeep, reprobar Algebra, Viajar…

— Ya cállate — abrí los ojos sorprendida, al sentir los cálidos labios de Edward sobre los míos. Fue un beso, inocente y casto, pero aun así era…raro — Al fin, logre que te callaras — sonrió, divertido

— Eres malvado — asegure, en un quejido, volteando hacia otro lado, para observar el paisaje. Error… ¡Estúpido miedo a las alturas!

— Eres demasiado torpe ¿Por qué observas el paisaje, si sabes que te asustaras? — pregunto, obligándome a esconder mi rostro en su pecho, apoyando su mentón sobre mi cabeza. Me encogí de hombros

— Pff…Quiero bajarme — dije, observándolo a los ojos — Sabias que la maquina pararía — asegure, no pregunte y aquel brillo que resplandecía en sus ojos lo confirmaba por si solo

— No seas ridícula ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? — me separe de él. Para mi suerte esta noria, no poseía aquello incómodos y estrechos asientos. No, esta poseía unos cómodos transportes de pasajeros, lo cual me permitía alejarme de Edward

De manera algo sosa y sosteniéndome por los laterales del transportador de personas, me ubique en los asientos que se encontraban frente al que me encontraba, es decir, frente a Edward

— No confió en ti

— Lastima. Porque si morimos aquí juntos, deberás aprender a confiar…en mi

— ¿Morir? — Pregunte en apenas un susurro — Pero…yo…no… ¡Soy muy joven para morir, siquiera he hecho nada de mi vida, no es justo! ¡Emmet tiene la culpa y esta maldita venganza; Sino, de cualquier forma yo no estaría aquí!

— ¿Jamás dejas de hablar verdad?

— No estoy para tus comentarios, sarcásticos de chico rebelde e incomprendido. Así que cállate — rebatí molesta. Estaba nerviosa y el no me ayudaba a tranquilizarme — ¿Qué haces? — aunque pregunte, no obtuve respuesta, pues Edward surcaba la poca distancia que nos separaba colocándose de cuclillas, frente a mi

— Cierra los ojos — enarque una ceja sin realmente entender lo que me pedía — Solo hazlo y ya

Hice lo que me pidió, cerrando mis ojos, para nuevamente sentir los labios de Edward sobre los míos, para luego desaparecer rápidamente. Abrí los ojos extrañada. El solo sonreí de manera rara, como si hubiera ganado _algo_

— Ed…

— Shhh — dijo en apenas un susurro audible, cerrando sus ojos y depositando un beso en mi coronilla, mejilla y por ultimo y nuevamente mies labios.

Esta vez, comenzó a mover sus labios al, compas de los míos, sentándose de manera rápida a mi lado, sosteniendo mi barbilla, para evitar que terminase con el beso, cosa que no tenía planeado hacer

.

.

No habíamos alcanzado a profundizar nuestro beso, que la Noria, había comenzado nuevamente a funciona. Según había dicho David, fue solo un "error técnico"

Una vez que ambos nos bajamos de allí, no cruzamos palabra alguna, era como si todo lo que hubiera pasado entre nosotros en aquella Noria, se hubiera quedado allí, volando sobre los aires

— Llegamos — comunico Edward, quien había sido el encargado de llevarme a casa, dado a que Emmet, aun se encontraba en la BMW de Rose, imposibilitado de conducir luego de subirse más de quince veces a la _montaña rusa_, y Edward como mi "novio", no tuvo más remedio que ofrecerse a llevarme

— Gracias — susurré, abriendo la puerta — Yo…Bueno…Am

— Te acompaño hacia la puerta — dijo, sin dar lugar a replicas. Ambos nos dirigimos hacia el Porches de la casa, en donde nos quedamos estáticos, sin saber que decir — Me debo ir

— Claro — sonreí, con incomodidad ¿Qué demonios debía decir? Bueno, si sabía que debía decir, pero…No lo sé — ¡Edward! — lo llame, antes de que hiciera menos de seis pasos. El volteo expectante

— ¿Qué?

— Debemos terminar con esto

— ¿Con que?

— Con la venganza. Esto, se está saliendo de…

— Nos vemos mañana Bella. Cuídate — dijo de manera apresurada, sin darme tiempo a terminar de decir nada. Siquiera tenía la certeza de que me había escuchado en realidad

Bufe. Tener novio, era incluso más complicado de lo que creía, y eso de que nuestra relación, no era verdadera. Este juego apestaba

* * *

_**Hola a todos queridos y bien amados lectores. Espero que les guste Este Cap.**_

_**Con respecto al retraso de la publicación, lo siento, no tengo excusa, es solo que el instituto y sus exigencias, me tienen a la raya. Las pruebas finales están ya obrando con su manía de torturarme y estresarme. Pero no se preocupen, no abandonare ninguna historia, ya que intentare hacerme un espacio y publicar**_

_**Subiré el próximo Capitulo a los 170 RR (Revierws)**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**Xoxoxox**_


	13. Reglas

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo Quiero uno! ¡Tú tampoco te salvas Swan!**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Me encontraba recostada sobre la suave alfombra de mi habitación. Necesitaba pensar y… también ocultarme de Emmett quien parecía estar en uno de esos días en los que yo el centro de todas sus bromas. Le fruncí el ceño al blanco cielorraso, en un intento de que alguna _cosa divina_ se apiadara de mi estado de confusión y me enviara una señal

Estaba confundida. Sabía que aquella venganza no me llevaría a ningún lugar bueno y sumándole al hecho de que Edward parecía estar ignorándome…

— Idiota — murmure un pequeño insulto, deseando que aquel estúpido de cabellos cobrizos pudiera escucharme. Era extraño. Todo era extraño y eso no me gustaba. Desde el día en la feria Edward simplemente me ignoraba. Había llegado a la conclusión de que solo quería evadir nuestra última conversación…

Al mejor estilo pantera rosa, comencé a caminar hacia la salida o más precisamente, hacia el escondite en donde Emmett había comenzado a guardar las llaves de su Jeep. Me subí sobre un pequeño banquillo para poder alcanzar las llaves con mejor facilidad. Odiaba a Emmett y su altura súper desarrollada

— ¿A dónde vas? — caí de redondo al suelo al escuchar la autoritaria voz de Charlie — ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? — pregunto preocupado ayudándome a levantarle, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada reprobatoria, a la vez que me ponía de pie. Sonreí con inocencia. Me había atrapado infraganti

— Estoy bien. La falta de equilibrio ya es algo normal en mí — masculle quedamente — Entonces… Te quiero — intente aparentar una inocencia que en esos momentos realmente no tenia. Ambos sabíamos que me había atrapado. Lo observe reír entre dientes, comenzando a negar repetidas veces

— Ve; Solo procura no dañar el Jeep de Emmett

— No prometo nada — me encogí de hombros dirigiéndome hacia al garaje. Veinte minutos más tarde, y gracias a que la semana anterior Alice había decidido hacerme una gran y extensa visita guiada del camino para llegar hacia su casa, logre llegar sin ningún contratiempo. Me felicite a mi misma al encontrarme frente a la gran mansión blanca. Sin pensarlo demasiado me dirigí hacia la puerta la cual tras dos golpes fue abierta por una sonriente Alice

— ¡Bella!

— Hey; Alice — la salude nerviosamente recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte abrazo. La pequeña tenía fuerza. De manera lenta deshizo nuestro abrazo para observarme con picardía — Supongo que no es a mí a quien vienes a visitar ¿Verdad?

— Ohm… Bueno, yo… en realidad yo…

— ¡Te sonrojas! — Chillo eufórica de manera acusadora e inevitablemente comencé a sentir como mi rostro comenzaba a arder aun con mayor intensidad — Ahora estas mas roja que un tomate — murmuro entrecerrando sus ojos — ¿Que ocultas?

— ¿Donde se encuentra Edward?

— En su habitación… ¿Acaso te llamo para hacer manitas? — esta era la situación más vergonzosa que jamás creí que me pudiera suceder a mí y aquella pequeña pixie, parecía estar divirtiéndose a mares a mi costa

— ¡Alice!

— ¿Qué? — pregunto con inocencia. Gruñí por lo bajo al divisar aquella sonrisa maliciosa adornar su perfecto rostro con fracciones de duende — Esta bien. Su habitación es en el tercer piso, la primer puerta a la derecha… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No, gracias, creo que podre llegar sola — masculle entre dientes — Y sin que nadie me avergüence

— Aguafiestas — exclamo. Comencé a subir los escalones de dos en dos, en un desesperado intento de alejarme de Alice y sus insinuaciones para nada acertadas. Una vez en el tercer piso, me adentre sin siquiera pensarlo a la habitación de Edward

— ¿Acaso no golpeas? — pregunto enarcando una de sus cejas. Me sonroje a más no poder al encontrarme a Edward, solo enfundado en unos desgastados Jeans a medio desabrochar. Volteé rápidamente, observado la blanca puerta, dándole la espalda a un casi semidesnudo Edward, quien no hacía más que mostrar orgullosamente su torso con cada uno de sus músculos bien definidos

— Tu… Te esperare abajo — asegure rápidamente intentando abrir la puerta, sin embargo en un rápido movimiento, Edward, ya se encontraba reposando una de sus manos a un costado de mi cuerpo, en la puerta, evitando que pudiera escapar

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — me tense al sentir su cercanía. Volteé sobre mis talones de manera lenta, demasiado lenta diría yo, enfrentándome a la divertida mirada de Edward — Entonces… ¿Planeas responder?

— No…Si… ¡Aléjate! — Coloque ambas manos sobre sus pectorales e implementando toda mi fuerza lo empuje hacia atrás, alejándolo de mi — Colócate una playera

— ¿Acaso el verme así te distrae?

— Por supuesto que no — mentí, fingiendo indiferencia — Es solo que te ves…

— Atractivo; Encantador; Irresistible…

— Iba a decir raro, pero horrible seria la palabra exacta para describirte en este momento — bufé al escuchar como reía quedamente. Era insoportable ¿Acaso no conocía la palabra humildad? No, no lo hacía. Me observo por unos segundos para luego encogerse de hombros

— Raro. Sabes que era uno de los solteros más codiciados de todo Forks y digo "_era",_ porque… ahora tengo novia ¿Verdad? — comento elocuente para luego giñarme juguetonamente un ojo

— Es….exactamente de eso es de lo que… ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Qué crees? — rodo los ojos bajándose los jeans y lanzándolos hacia algún lado de la habitación. Desvié mi mirada hacia unos trofeos que se encontraban allí — Antes de que llegaras estaba a punto de ducharme

— ¡Podrías esperar! — me queje cruzándome de brazos e intentando borrar aquella imagen mental de Edward con solo unos bóxers negros. Sisee furiosa conmigo misma y con él por ser un pervertido sin pudor alguno

— A decir verdad, podría esperar pero… no lo hare

— Eres un idiota — exclame lo suficientemente alto como par que me escuchar aun después de haber abierto el grifo de la ducha — Te esperare aquí. Debemos hablar

— Mis duchas son demasiado largas — le escuche gritar. Observe por donde Edward había desaparecido; El muy… había dejado la puerta del baño abierta de par en par. Sin lugar a dudas era un pervertido con todas y cada una de las letras. Me dirigí hacia aquellos estantes llenos de Cd´s…

— Escuchas música

— ¿Qué? — no respondí, sabía que me escuchaba perfectamente, solo quería hacerme rabiar, lo cual lograría si seguía con su papel de chico idiota. Continúe con mi trabajo de observar las colecciones de Cd´s que se encontraba allí. Me sorprendí a encontrar discos de Jazz hasta de música clásica… Parecía que después de todo Edward no solo disfrutaba de aquella música que le permitía tocar por completo a la chica con la cual se encontraba bailando — Ahora fisgoneas mis cosas

— Solo observo

— ¿Alguna conclusión? ¡Ya sé! — exclamo con sarcasmo. Observe de soslayo como solo se encontraba con una toalla atada a su cintura — Has descubierto mi creciente obsesión hacia los vampiros — mascullo con voz tenebrosa para luego largarse a reír

— Dime una cosa. ¿Realmente crees que tienes sentido del humor?

— Auch. Eso fue rudo. Lastimas mi corazón

— ¿Lo tienes?

— Y…estas enfadada — aseguro sentándose sobre su cama. Palmeo el mullido colchón indicándome que me sentara junto a él; Se mofo al notar cómo me alejaba aun más de su persona — Bien. Es obvio que temes que te pueda llegar a hacer algo

— no te temo

— Entonces temes… te temes a ti mima

— ¿Disculpa?

— Temes de cómo tú puedes llegar a reaccionar al estar a mi lado — sonrió seductoramente. Entrecerré los ojos; no caería en sus juegos — Bien — acepto de mala gana al observar mi expresión seria — ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— De la venganza

— Te escucho

— Debemos tener reglas

— ¿Y eso se debe a que…? — dejo su pregunta inconclusa esperando que yo fuera la que la contestara. Me removí incomoda sin tener las palabras exactas para expresar todo lo que pensaba y aun peor…sentía. Me observo impaciente lo cual solo logro ponerme aun más nerviosa

— He estado pensando y…

— ¡Woaw! ¡Has pensado! ¡Genial!

— No bromeo, Cullen. Esta pequeña venganza debe tener reglas a las cuales nos debemos apegar ¿Entiendes? — asegure con seriedad por lo que él al notar mi estado de ánimo asintió sin siquiera rechistar. Suspire, ahora solo hacía falta imponer las reglas — Ambos sabemos que el primer día impusimos la regla del…

— No engaño. Lo sé y créeme que aunque sea lo más difícil que hecho en mi vida… la estor cumpliendo

— Bien ¿tienes alguna regla que quieras añadir?

— No contarle a nadie sobre esta venganza

— Bien. Tampoco debemos confundirnos

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Me refiero a que ya nos hemos besado y por ende hemos roto aquella regla no pactada de no besarnos. No debemos mesclar esta venganza y este noviazgo ficticio con nuestros sentimientos — asegure de manera rápida que siquiera estaba segura de que me había escuchado del todo. Fingió bostezar con aburrimiento, observándome con diversión. Odiaba esa mirada

— Te preocupa enamorarte de mí — solté una pequeña risilla histérica ganándome una mirada curiosa de su parte — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— No. No me preocupa enamorarme de ti ¿Y tú? ¿Te preocupa enamorarte de mí?

— Nunca. Ya me enamorado y a decir verdad… no es la gran cosa; Es aburrido e inservible — aseguró sin una chispa de emoción. En momentos como estos, creía que ese guapo chico no podría amar jamás a nadie — ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Planeo cambiarme y a no ser que desees verme completamente desnudo yo … — se cayó abruptamente ver como a la velocidad de un rayo me volteaba, dándole nuevamente la espalda, siquiera quería imaginármelo desnudo aunque pensándolo bien…Sus bóxer no había dejado nada a la… ¡Dios! ¿En qué demonios pensaba?

— Bien. Entonces con esa regla no habrá problema. Yo nunca me enamoraría de ti y tú jamás, te enamorarías de mí. Es perfecto… yo…discutiremos las demás reglas luego — asegure comenzando a correr hacia la salida de aquella habitación. Debía alejarme de allí. La mayoría de las reglas estaban impuestas, por lo cual, no sería difícil cumplirlas…

* * *

_**Hola gente hermosa, disculpen la demora, aunque espero que con este capítulo haya valido un poquitito a pena y les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitito. Gracias por sus Revierws y no… no abandonare ninguna historia es solo que no he encontrado la inspiración necesaria como para escribir un capítulo de esta historia. Pero… ¡Aquí esta! ¡Un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Espero sus comentarios **_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡No olviden sus Revierws!**_


	14. ¿Tienes Calor? ¡Porque Yo Si!

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov **

El calor rebotaba en las calles, causando un espejismo de imágenes. Desierto. Nada se movía. Las personas habían optado por la sabia decisión de quedarse en su hogar, frente a un ventilador o frente a su moderno sistema de aire acondicionado. Hacia demasiado calor para hacer el gran esfuerzo de caminar por las soleadas calles de Phoenix

Era uno de esos días…

El cielo azul brillante colocado en el aire húmedo, sin nubes a la vista. Se podía ver el césped meciéndose al vaivén de la brisa veraniega mientras que el sol, sin consideración alguna, caía como un horno sin brisa para aligerar su aliento de fuego

Phoenix era el mismísimo infierno, en esos momentos. Ciertamente era un hecho preocupante de que apenas era mediodía, y la temperatura había ascendido a unos 52° grados. Según Emmett y su _capacidad_ — un tanto dudosa — como meteorólogo, este caluroso día, incluso podría sobrepasar los 62° grados

Hacía un calor de los mil demonios, y yo me encontraba de camino a la fiesta de Rosalie.

Alice. Ese pequeño diablillo, no había tenido mejor idea que organizar una gran y majestuosa fiesta en la alberca, junto con Rosalie, a la cual nos había invitado a Emmett y a mí, obligándome/ordenándome a salir del auto confinamiento en el que me encontraba

Traducción: La muy maldita me había obligado a abandonar la oscuridad y frescura de mi hogar, para ir hacia su piscina a mostrar el trasero y morirme de calor

Sí. Pude haberme negado a asistir a su fiesta, a decir verdad, lo hice, pero mis replicas fueron acalladas por una amenaza de la pequeña y un Emmett quien literalmente, me había secuestrado. ¡Si, señores! ¡Estaba siendo secuestrada por mi propio hermano a pedido de una mini-pixie!

Me las pagarían. Pronto…

— ¡Bella! — gruñí por lo bajo al ver como Alice, con sus andares de bailarina, se dirigía hacia nosotros. Una sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro de Emmett al divisar la rubia cabellera de su novia quien, con una sonrisa y un pequeño traje de baño, se dirigía hacia él… — Haz venido. ¡Lo sabía! — la fulmine con la mirada; Claro que lo sabía, ella fue la mente maestra tras mi secuestro — Bien. Hoy nadaremos y tú, pequeña y dulce Bella, ya tienes tu traje de baño esperando en la habitación de Rose. ¡Yo misma he ido de compras! ¡Te verás genial!

Y logre entenderlo a la perfección. Alice sabía que yo no traería un traje de baño y aquello… Aquello era mi perdición. Alice. Ella se encargaría de proporcionarme uno. No me gustaba. No. No me agradaba el hecho de que las cosas me quedaran dos tallas menos y, observando a Alice y a Rose, parecía que a ellas si les agradaba…

— Nunca. Jamás. Me niego a usar lo que sea que hayas comprado

— Bella — gruño. Temí por mi vida. ¡Dios! Esa pequeña mujercita lograba asustarme aún más que… que… Maldición. Nada lograba asustarme más que Alice. Me estremecí al observarla mirarme con la furia y malicia flameando sus ojos. Esto no sería nada agradable

**Jasper Pov **

Sonreí abiertamente mientras observaba como el delicado cuerpo de Alice se alejaba. Debía decirle a Rosalie que organizara más fiestas en la alberca, era la excusa perfecta para que Alice se colocara esos pequeños trajes de baño que hacían lucir a la perfección su cuerpo. Y lo mejor, es que ese cuerpo era exclusivamente mío

Relaje mis músculos luego de haberme lanzado, literalmente, sobre una de las tumbonas que se encontraban disponibles. En mi mano derecha se encontraba aquel libro que Rosalie había clasificado como aburrido y que yo, no sin observarla indignado, había objetado, que el libro era una de las antas delicias literarias que plasmaba a la perfección los sucesos de la _Guerra de Secesión_

Sin lugar a dudas ese enfrentamiento en particular era el que más me apasionaba, tal vez por el hecho de que en las tardes de aburrimiento en la casa del _abuelo Hale_, solo tenía dos opciones, las cuales se basaban entre jugar a la casita de té con Rosalie o leer lo viejos y apilados libros referente a los hechos que desencadenaron a la _Guerra de Secesión_.

La elección de un niño de no más de once años era obvia: Leer los libros

Aunque debía admitir que al principio, debido a la complejidad del a lectura, había optado por abandonar todo aquello que hiciera referencia a palabras que no conociera y a las cosas que ayudaban a que mi frustración, de ese entonces, incrementara crecientemente

Todo se debió al abuelo_ George Hale _que, divertido por la situación, opto contarme la historia sobre el gran y valeroso _J. Hale_; Uno de nuestros antepasados quien sin siquiera dudarlo y en un acto casi suicida, mintió alegando que tenía veinte años para unirse al Ejército confederado. Simples mentiras, dado a que, él solo poseía unos diecisiete años por ese entonces. Aun sin tener experiencia, aquel joven había logrado convertirse en un respetado y querido dirigente, llegando a ser el _Mayor J. Hale_

Sí. Aquella historia había logrado avivar mi interés hacia la historia; Aunque claro que mis padres debieron soportar que despotricara por más de un mes, al enterarme tras una larga lectura, la derrota del _ejército confederado_ en mayo de _1865_.

— ¡Mierda! — brame, soltando un siseo de completo dolor. Lance el libro de manera automática, preparado para golpear al imbécil que me había atizado semejante golpe en plena espalda. Emmett — ¿Por qué carajo me golpeas?

— Siquiera utilice la fuerza necesaria como para dañarte. Deja de comportarte como una niña — respondió con un simple encogimiento de hombros. Cerré mis puños, preparado para propinarle una buena paliza. La espalda aun me continuaba doliendo. Carajo que Emmett sabía cómo golpear — Tranquilízate, hermano — volví a maldecir a diestra y siniestra, sintiendo como me propinaba una amistosa palmada en la espalda — Ya. ¿De verdad te dolió? Incluso eres más quejica que Bella. ¿Acaso te encuentras en uno de esos días? — y sin decir nada más, soltó una estruendosa carcajada

— No, Emmett. El muy idiota estuvo demasiado expuesto al sol, y por ende ha sufrido una típica quemadura solar — la molesta voz de Edward se dejó escuchar a uno de mis costados. Volví a maldecir a diestra y siniestra, al comprobar tras una dificultosa observación a mi espalda, aquel color rojizo que había adquirido mi piel

— Eww. Es doloroso incluso verte

— Gracias Emmett — solté sarcástico

— De nada, hermano, siempre para servirte — esta vez, al sentir otra palmada en mi espalda, no maldije, simplemente le propine un fuerte y certero puñetazo en el abdomen, para que sintiera solo una mínima parte del dolor que estaba sintiendo yo en esos momentos. Edward me observo divertido, riéndose por las exageradas muecas que hacia Emmett

— Son unos idiotas. — declaro — Jasper; Solo ve hacia Alice y dile que…

— ¿Qué sucede conmigo? — una musical y casi angelical voz se dejó escuchar por detrás del cuerpo de Edward, quien se volteó para observarla. Sonreí como un idiota al divisar la nuevamente. Su sonrisa, su rostro, su cuerpo… Toda ella — ¿Contestaran? — volvió a preguntar haciendo unos adorables morritos que incitaban a besarla. Sin perder la sonrisa, me posicione a su lado, rodeando su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí, sintiendo la frescura de su piel hacer contacto con la mía. Ella hizo lo mismo…

Grave error.

La estruendosa risa de Emmett y Edward no había dejado duda alguna de que ambos disfrutaban el hecho de que mi rostro se distorsionara de dolor. Alice… ella, alejándose de mí con el temor plasmado en su rostro, comenzaba a preocuparse luego de que nadie le respondiera por qué me encontraba tan _Raro_

— No es nada — asegure una vez que el dolor apaciguo. Solo un poco. Maldita sea. Dolía como los mil demonios — Solo…

— Solo que el idiota olvido ponerse protector solar — completo Emmett por mi como una clara venganza a mi golpe anterior — Y como veraz, pequeña Alice — continuo diciendo, mientras que con un rápida maniobra, volvió a golpearme la espalda — Su piel está un poco sensible — gruñí, preparado para lanzarme sobre él y golpearlo…

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Y sonreí orgulloso. El gran y pesado cuerpo de Emmett había caído estruendosamente sobre la alberca, luego de ser empujado por una pequeña y fuerte Alice Cullen…

**Bella Pov **

Volví a observar el reflejo que me devolvía el espejo. La suave tela elástica se adhería a la perfección a cada curva de mi cuerpo. Se trataba de un debelador traje de baño de una pieza, al estilo _monokini_, con aberturas a cada uno de los costados de mi cintura, adornado con pedrería a los costados de mis caderas. Mi busto parecía sobresalir aún más con aquel escote en "V" que intentaba ser recatado mientras la parte delantera estaba sujeta por dos suaves _cintas_ al cuello. La parte trasera, para mi sorpresa, prácticamente no existía; Mi espalda se encontraba casi al descubierto, debido a que el _monokini_ era sujeto por simple sierre trasero

— Luces hermosa — a través del espejo, fulmine con la mirada Rosalie quien fingía no ver mi mirada asesina. Era fácil decirlo para ella, con aquel minúsculo bikini rojo que hacia lucir las curvas que **Si** tenía, y resaltaba aquel cuerpo de supermodelo que poseía — Edward quedara hecho un idiota cuando te vea…**. **Bueno. Mas idiota que de costumbre — se corrigió a sí misma con picardía

— Emmett se enojara. Es muy celoso — asegure, desesperada por encontrar una buen excusa para no salir hacia allí, frente a todos, prácticamente desnuda; Porque así me sentía. Desnuda — Debería colocarme solo mis shorts y…

— Ni lo intentes — me advirtió — Bella. Mírate. Tienes un cuerpo hermoso — rodé los ojos ante su falsa afirmación. Se notaba que quería ganar puntos como cuñada — Además, sería un crimen negare a Edward aquel trasero tuyo

— ¡Rosalie! — chille, sintiendo mi cara arder, luego de que la rubia escultural golpeara fuertemente mi trasero. Me observo con una fingida mueca inocente — Esto es vergonzoso — asegure no solo refiriéndome al hecho de que me presentaría frente a todo el instituto casi desnuda, sino también al hecho de que la novia de mi hermano acababa de darme una nalgada y siquiera se mostraba arrepentida o avergonzada. Dios. Eso sin duda era obra de Emmett. Había corrompido a la pobre, o tal vez ella lo corrompió a él… ¡Eww! . Asco. Siquiera quería pensar el cómo _ambos_, se corrompieron — ¿Debemos ir, verdad?

— Sip. Alice se volverá histérica si no bajamos en menos de dos minutos

— Pero…

— Haremos algo — aseguro sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño. Le sonreí con alivio al observar la gran toalla que traía entre sus manos. Me lo lanzo y para mi sorpresa, logre tomarla sin que se callera al suelo — Cúbrete con esto, hasta que Alice te descubra y te obligue que muestres el hermoso traje de baño que ella compro, especialmente para mí — declaro con aire confidencial

— Alice es una tirana

— Sí que lo es — aseguro — Sin embargo, ella fue la que me ayudo a conquistar a Emmett o creo que fue al revés, ya siquiera lo recuerdo — rió con alegría. Un pequeño y poderoso sentimiento llamado curiosidad comenzó a florecer en mi ¿Alice había sido la celestina de Rosalie y Emmett? Mmm… Interesante

— Debes contarme esa historia. Sobre tú y Emmett

— Lo hare, pero no hoy — canturreó comenzando a empujarme hacia la salida de su habitación — Porque ahora debes ir hacia abajo y pegarte un chapuzón en la alberca. ¿No hace un calor del diablo?

— Me sentiría más segura aquí. Encerrada. En la oscuridad. Si traspasar la raya del nudismo frente a mis compañeros de instituto — insistí, haciéndola reír. Insensible

Suspire. Ahora sabía lo que sintió Emmett cuando Renee amplifico aquella foto de él, desnudo, cuando era un niño, en la tina de baño. Nada digno de recordar, sin duda…

Seis… ¡Seis malditos minutos! Eso fue lo que tardo Alice en arrebatarme la toalla en cuanto pise el jardín trasero de la casa de Rosalie. A pesar de que la pequeña se encontraba enfrascada en una fuerte discusión con un mojado Emmett, no dudo en hacer un: _**¡Stop! **_En aquella pelea, para correr hacia mí y Rosalie, y arrebatarme la toalla con un fuerte tirón, para luego continuar arrastrándome hacía en donde se encontraban los chicos

Un gritito ahogado murió den los labios de Emmett al verme, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una rara mueca de incredibilidad se formó en sus labios. Sonreí. Emmett no estaba contento con ver a su hermana menor semidesnuda

— ¡Isabella! — chillo al igual que un niña. Inmediatamente señale a Alice con un dedo acusador, acurrucándome entre los fuertes y protectores brazos de mi hermano mayor — ¡Alice! — bramo furioso, dirigiéndose esta vez a la pequeña pixie — ¿Cómo…? ¡Tú!

— ¿Dime querido Emmett? ¿Necesitas algo?

— ¡Como puedes vestir o mejor dicho, desvestir así a mi pequeña hermana! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Esta hermosa! — se defendió, cruzándose de brazos, haciéndole frente a Emmett. Era casi cómico verlos enfrentándose en uno al otro. Opte ´por no reír… aunque realmente era gracioso…

— Es que…Esta… ¡Casi desnuda!

— Y se ve sexy — añadió Rosalie apoyando fervientemente a la pequeña. Me sonroje ante tal elogio, percatándome de que Jasper asentía con total naturalidad, estando de acuerdo con su hermana

— ¡Claro que se ve sexy! ¡Pero no puede, es mi hermanita! — fruncí el ceño ante tal estúpida afirmación. La melodiosa risa de Alice se dejó escuchar mientras, se alejaba junto a Jasper. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Jasper y su roja espalda? — ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Alice Cullen, no corras! — grito, comenzando a perseguir a la pequeña y al novio de la misma. Rosalie rodo los ojos para luego ir en busca de Emmett… ¡Esperen! ¡Acaso estaba loco! ¡Me acaba de dejar sola! ¡Sola! ¿Qué clase de hermano era?...

Idiota.

— Sí. Te ves muy sexy. Lástima que no nos encontramos en mi casa, como la última vez…

— ¡Ugh! ¡Estás muerto, Cullen!

* * *

_**¡Mis amores! **_

_**A decir verdad, siento haberlos tenido abandonados por tanto… tanto tiempo. No tengo excusas, de verdad, solo puedo decir que realmente lo siento. Quería aprovechar este pequeño momento para agradecerle sus comentarios y quiero que me disculpen que no pueda contestarles dado a que acabo de descubrir que Fanfiction ya no me envía a mi E-Mail la notificación de los reviews que recibo… por lo cual casi nunca de cuando me envían Revierws **_

_**Si alguien sabe cómo puedo solucionar ese asuntito, por favor, le agradecería que me lo hiciera saber a través de un mensaje privado ¡Por favor! **_

_**Si más que decir: ¡Me despido! . Como siempre les he hecho saber: Esperando con ansias sus comentarios. Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de utilizar sus consejos o responderles (Si es que alguien me da la solución para el problema)**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Revierws!**_


	15. Disimula

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov **

A veces admiraba mi perfecto autocontrol. Uno que manejaba casi a la perfección, y era algo normal, teniendo en centa que formaba parte de la vida de los extravagantes y alocados, Renee y Emmett, mi madre y mí hermano, respectivamente, pero, ¡Hey! ¿Nadie es perfecto, verdad? Y por esa razón, por no ser perfecta, me había tomado la libertad de expresarle mi furia a Edward. Lo mataría

— Sí. Te ves muy sexy. Lástima que no nos encontramos en mi casa, como la última vez… — su tono de voz, que en un principio había sido uno susurrante, se había convertido en uno extremadamente alto, tanto así, que despertó las miradas curiosas de más de un cotilla. Me sonroje al observar como Jessica Stanley intercambiaba palabras con una chica, observándome de manera acusadora

— ¡Ugh! ¡Estás muerto, Cullen! — chille enfurecida

— Si me matas con ese sexy atuendo, no me negare, lo juro — replico con una molesta sonrisa ladeada surcando su rostro. Y, en contra de todo pronóstico, le sonreí. Me observo confundido, pues estaba segura que esperaba que lo insultara, golpeara, pero jamás que le sonriera — La última vez que me sonreíste de aquella manera casi me dejas… — y sonreí aun mas, mientras lo aventaba hacia la piscina, haciéndole perder el equilibro y logrando que lentamente callera. Reí al observar la cara de pánico que tenía mientras de manera torpe intentaba sujetarse de algo para no caer, ese algo, termine siendo yo…

— ¡Tú! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! — gruñí, ceñuda aun sin dejar de toser. Joder, había tragado más de la mitad del agua de la piscina. A ciegas, con todo mi cabello mojado cubriendo mi rostro, y guiada por el sonido de la molesta risa burlona de Edward, me dirigí hacia él. Ya se encontraba fuera de la piscina, mojado, observándome con más que diversión — ¡Eres…eres…tu!

— Y pensar que creía que era Emmett. Woaw, gracias, Swan, me has ayudado a descubrir la gran incógnita de mi vida — rió a carcajadas, al igual que algunas de las personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor. Esta vez no sonreí, simplemente, utilizando todo mi ingenio, tome una de sus manos, y lo volví a lanzar la piscina, comenzando así sin saber una batalla entre los dos. De improvisto, él había intentado tomarme entre sus manos, mientras que yo, aplicando técnicas ya conocidas, comencé a hundir su cabeza abajo el agua

Debía de parecer una maniática, y no me importaba. Reía, a carcajadas limpias, mientras apoyaba todo mi peso en el cuerpo de Edward, evitando que así el pudiera liberarse. Él, sin embargo, por un momentos no había luchado, pero, supongo, que al acabarse el suministro de aire en sus pulmones, no le quedaba de otra que comenzar a pelear por su vida, y yo, no se lo haría tan sencillo…

Pero, como siempre, me había olvidado un _pequeño_-**gran** detalle: La fuerza que poseía Edward; Por lo que, sin siquiera ser consciente, en menos de un minuto, yo, la que en un principio era la captora, en un final, había sido capturada. Nerviosa, intendente escapar por debajo de uno de los brazos de Edward, cosa que me fue imposible, pues había creado un buen _fuerte_ para evitar mi escape.

Rodeé los ojos, al escuchar nuevamente los susurros para nada disimulados de Jessica Stanley, quien de seguro había observado toda la escena. Decidí, por mi propio bien, no prestarle demasiada atención. No quería siquiera imaginar que estaría diciendo al verme a mí, la supuesta novia de Edward, y al mismísimo Edward, en un pequeño esquinero de la piscina, completamente pegados el uno al otro.

Porque estaba completamente segura que los golpeas que le propinaba a Edward para que se alejara de mí, para Jessica, tal vez, significaban una obsesión al _Sadomasoquismo_ que yo tenía, en cuanto a Edward. ¿Y lo mas enfermo del asunto, respecto a Jessica? Ya siquiera me importaba lo que ella dijera, o lo que todos creyeran de Edward y de mí; es decir ¡Dios! ¿Acaso nadie tenía su propia vida? Si bien Edward jamás fue mi novio, al menos no de verdad, eso no significaba que aquellas personas tuvieran derecho a opinar sobre nuestra relación, inexistente y ficticia, por cierto, pero relación al fin y al cabo. Además, en el caso de que la relación al fin y al cabo fuera… ¡Diablos, ya estoy divagando!

— ¡Aléjate, Cullen! — murmuré entre dientes, en apenas un débil gruñido amenazador, fingiendo una gran sonrisa. El se encogió de hombros

— Muy bien, dime, bonita, ¿Qué hace alguien como tú, en un lugar como este? — pregunto esbozando una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas ladeadas. Lo observe como si se tratara de un demente, y sin siquiera responderle, intentes, nuevamente, alejar sus manos de ambos costados del esquinero, para así poder escapar nuevamente — ¿Y bien? — suspire, rendida

— ¿Yo? A pues nada, es solo que un idiota me retiene en contra de mi voluntad

— Debe de ser un idiota muy inteligente… y apuesto

— Eso dicen

— ¿Qué es lo que dicen? ¿En cuando a lo de inteligente, o a lo de apuesto?— enarque ambas cejar. A decir verdad era un poco divertido este pequeño juego ideado por ese Id… Edward. Podía sacarle mucho provecho para diversas cosas, entre ellas, molestar a Emmett en cuanto nos viera así, y callar de una vez por todas a Jessica, y a su séquito de mosquitas muertas enamoradas de Edward

— Yo digo que es un idiota, pero sus calificaciones dicen otra cosa — explique, serena, esforzándome por no reír ante la expresión asesina de Edward. Todo en aquella expresión prometía una futura venganza — Y bueno, pues, muchas lo creen apuesto

— ¿Y tú te incluyes?

**Edward Pov**

Sonreí. ¿Qué más podía hacer? La tenía justo en donde quería, y eso me encantaba, porque ella había resultado ser mucho más rara y difícil de lo que creía. Me repelía con todas sus fuerzas, pero de manera inconsciente, me seducía. Ella bufo, fulminándome con la mirada, al ver que mis labios se acercaban aun más a hacia la piel de su cuello, sin embargo, y demostrando su coraje, no se movió ni un milímetro para alejarse, o alejarme de ella, además, para ser sincero, no le serviría de nada escaparse...

— Nunca lo sabrás — puse los ojos en blanco ante su respuesta evasiva, ¿Tan difícil le parecía considerarme apuesto... lindo como mucho? Sí, porque Isabella Swan, parecía tener un orgullo de acero, y aquello volvía todo más interesante

— Tengo mis métodos, y créeme que **sé **que puedo llegar a ser **muy** persuasivo

— Oh, por favor, Cullen, ya no le temo al monstro del closet, así que esa amenaza no te funcionara conmigo — sonreí divertido, para luego comenzar a repartir algún que otro beso perdido por su hombro derecho.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

— Disimular — conteste de manera simple. Y en parte era verdad, se suponía que ella quería llevar a cabo aquella venganza, y así lo haríamos, pero, a todo esto, ella fingía ser mi novia y, ya era demasiado raro no tener demostraciones de afecto dentro del instituto, como para tampoco tenerlo fuera de él, cuando Bella se encontraba usando aquel pequeño y sexy traje de baño...

Casi sin ser capaz de controlarme mis ojos se dirigieron hacia sus senos, que se encontraban debajo del agua,al igual que todo su cuerpo; cuerpo del cual yo podía recordad a la perfección cada una de sus curvas, pues ¿Quién no podía hacerlo, cuando ella se encontraba en ese traje de baño tan revelador?

Gruñí al sentir que mi rostro era salpicado por agua. Isabella me observaba con un mohín, y sus ojos brillando maliciosos. De verdad, juro que el 90% de la veces que estaba cerca de ella, tenía ganas de matarla con mis propias manos, y lo restante, pues eso lo guardaba en mi lista de grandes fantasías a cumplir, lista que, tratándose de ella, eran demasiados puntos a cumplir, porque, admitámoslo, Isabella Swan era sexy y atrayente hasta el punto de volverte loco al igual que podía hacerlo una droga; una exquisita y dulce como los mil demonios

— Se lo que estas pensado. Deja de hacerlo

— ¿Que? Ahora incluso controlaras y censuraras mis pensamientos — me mofe, divertido. Ella solo volvió a salpicarme el rostro con agua — Tranquila — mascullé volviéndome a secar el rostro con una de mis manos, para luego abrazarla fuertemente. Ella peleo para que la soltara, por lo que yo solo me reía de ella — Por cierto — le susurre al oído — No mentía cuando te dije que el bañador te sentaba **muy** sexy, y en cuanto a lo de mi habitación, considéralo un propuesta

— Por cierto — repitió ella en apenas un susurro. No deje de abrazarla; pero aun así podía imaginármela sonrojada y furiosa. Sonreí a la espera de la locura con la que saldría. De verdad, estaba seguro que me estaba volviendo un poco sadomasoquista; El hecho de que me gustara ver las reacciones furibundas de Bella ante mis insinuaciones, no era nada normal, al menos no en mi mundo — Cuando el primer día que te conocí, te insinué, que te dejaría estéril si seguías fastidiándome, tampoco mentía

Esta vez fue mi turno de observarla furioso. Aun sin dejar de abrazarla, volví a morderle su hombro derecho con un poco mas de fuerza, no lo suficiente como para lastimarla, pero si como ara que ella se molestas. Me observo, nuevamente, furiosa. Volví a arrinconarla aun más en el esquinero de la piscina

— Aun no me has pagado lo de ese día — mascullé, a centímetros de su boca — Sera hora de tomar venganza, ¿No crees? — Y sin darle tiempo a responder nada, comencé a besarla con verdadero afán — Vamos, Swan, se que puedes hacerlo mejor. **Disimula** — susurre sobre sus labios, solo para que ella pudiera escucharme, y así lo hizo. Siseé al sentir, como, a modo de venganza, ella tironeaba mi cabello, pero a modo de recompensa, comenzaba a responder a mi beso

**Tanya Pov **

Rodé lo ojos, volviendo a tomar un sorbo del pequeño vaso de _Margarita _que había encontrado sobre la encimera. Sin pensarlo demasiado me acerque hacia en donde se encontraba mi hermana, Irina, con un grupito de sus amiguitas. Eran unas arpías. Bien, no era como si yo estuviera libre de todo pecado, por supuesto que no, pero bueno, al menos yo no intentaba disimular mis instintos de perra-maldita-arpía. No, yo lo admitía, y aquello era lo que les molestaba a aquellas niñitas

Bufe. Me pasaba por idiota. Si tan solo hace un año no hubiera pasado de ser una arpía a ser una idiota, ahora no estaría recusando el año, ni soportando a mi hermanita y su grupito de amigas, no, por supuesto que no, ahora, si todo hubiera marchado como debía, yo me encontraría en mi último año de instituto, preparándome para la libertad, la locura, y el estrés que representaría la universidad en mi vida… ¡Al Diablo, ahora me tocaba embromarme por idiota!

— Hermanita — salude a Irina quien ya no se digno en molestarse. Ambas sabíamos que le molestaba de sobremanera que la tratara como una niña, pero eso era; y además, debía aprovecharme del hecho de ser un año mayor que la perfecta Irina Denali — ¿Qué tanto ves? — le susurre solo a ella, no a las idiotas de sus amigas que la observaron esperando a que me respondiera, sin embargo, ella parecía demasiado ocupada en ver lo que estaba viendo, como para contestarme. Me las pagaría por ello

Observe sus ojos, azules, al igual que los míos, comenzando a guiarme por su mierda hacia el punto exacto en donde ella se encontraba observando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y vaya que la vista valía la pena: La musculosa espalda de Edward Cullen se poda ver a la perfección desde allí, sin embargo, lo que llamo mi atención fueron los menudos brazos que se encontraban envueltos en el cuello de Edward. Una chica. Su novia. La primera relación seria de Edward Cullen. Sonreí

— Es una fulana tan repugnante — aseguró Melanie con aquella molesta vocecita de niña mimada. Todas las demás asintieron, a excepción de mi hermana y de mí. Esto era raro. Era sabido que Irina mantenía una relación un tanto insinuante con Edward, aunque claro que ella nunca había llegado a tener sexo con él, pero pese a todo eso, estaba segura de que mi hermana estaba prendada por aquel cobrizo sexy, y si los años de haber crecido con Irina, me servían de algo, era para saber que ella nunca perdonaba que tocaran lo suyo, y Edward, para ella, era suyo. Como decía, esto era extraño

— ¿A que no es mono? — pregunto Irina luego de un momento. Los ojos de las demás, al igual que los míos, brillaron con incomprensión. Estaba actuando muy raro… — Y pensar que lo creí imposible

— ¿El qué? ¿El que se acostara con otra? — comente con humor, humor que a nadie le pareció divertido. Rodé los ojos. Por supuesto que no entendían mi sentido del humor, me consolé a mí misma, pues mi sentido del humor era solo para personas más maduras: Para universitario ¡Carajo, yo tendría que estar en la universidad! ¡Mierda!

— No, hermana — masculló entre dientes — Me refiero a que Edward esta cumpliendo su parte del trato; — la observe, nuevamente, sin comprender de que hablaba, y estaba segura que las moscas sin cerebros que tenía como amigas, tampoco entendían de que estaba hablando Irina. — Todas sabemos que Edward ha querido tener sexo conmigo desde que me salieron senos…

— Sí, y me parece raro que no lo haya logrado — masculle divertida. Bien admitía estar al tanto de la terrible reputación de mi hermanita, aunque por desgracia mis padres no. La vida era injusta.

Irina me fulmino con la mirada. Yo le sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros, ambas sabíamos que era verdad

— Pues bien, ya me había cansado de estar esquivándole, decidí acostarme con el… con una condición: El debía seducir a la única niña que se le resistía, y tal cual como lo demuestra ahora, lo está logrando. Todo sea por sexo conmigo

— Entonces, ¿Dices que a Edward no le interesa la niña Swan? — esta vez fue el turno de Emma de hablar. Deje de escuchar en ese preciso instante, preferí, por mi bien y el de mis oídos, comenzar a observar a la _feliz parejita_ que se encontraba saliendo de la piscina. Sonreí al observar por primera vez a la niña Swan. ¡Vaya que era sexy! Y qué decir de Edward quien…¡Woaw!

— Valla que Edward, **disimula **muy bien, el poco interés que tiene hacia la chica Swan — comente, jocosa, observando el **gran** bulto que adornaba al bañador de Edward. Carajo, que es chico tenía **mucho** potencial; Y por primera vez en todos mis años de instituto junto a él, lo vía como algo más que un niño, a él, y a la chica Swan, porque mierda, debía admitir que ambos estaban más calientes que los veranos de Phoenix

Un gruñido, ligero, ronco y amenazador, se escucho a mi lado. Si, Irina no se encontraba nada contenta. Al diablo, yo iría por otro_ Martini_, y de paso, por el número de Edward e Isabella

Claro que lo haría, solo que por el momento me tocaría, _disimular_

* * *

_**¡Mis amores!**_

_**A decir verdad, siento haberlos tenido abandonados por tanto… tanto tiempo, sin embargo, ¡Eso cambiara desde ahora! Porque sí, alegremente les quiero informar que tendré más tiempo para ustedes ahora que me han entregados mis notas, eh aprobado todas las materias cursadas, pasado del año, y mantenido un promedio excelente… ¡Gracias vendito cerebro con una excelente retención!**_

_**A todo esto, como siempre, quería tomarme unos instantes para agradecerle sus comentarios, que son los que me alientan a continuar mi historia y a mejorar en mi modo de escribir, porque créanme que se darán cuenta de desde un comienzo, hasta ahora, y gracias a los consejos de todos ustedes, eh evolucionado como escritora. Pues bien, no los aburro más, y sin más que decir:**_

_**¡Me despido! **_

_**Y como siempre les he hecho saber: Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de utilizar sus consejos o responderles **_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Revierws!**_


	16. Juegos

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov **

— Te veías sexy en traje de baño— fruncí el ceño ante el casual comentario de Edward, intentando no fulminarlo con la mirada, sabía que aquel comentario solo se trataba de una táctica de distracción, no lo suficiente poderosa como para dejarme ganar al Ajedrez por él — Muy sexy

— Cierra la boca idiota — masculle, aun intentando decidir que pieza mover. El alfil. Asentí para mí misma, haciéndolo avanzar. Un siseó burlesco, por parte de él, logro que la confianza al mover mi pieza se fuera al diablo.

— Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba — entrecerré los ojos en un intento de asesinarlo con la mirada. Ugh. Como lo odiaba, no había cosa más molesta que jugar a algún juego de mesa junto a Edward Cullen, que, para empezar, sabia como… — Intenta superar esto — ¡Sí! ¡A eso mismo me refería! Era un patán en cuanto se trataba de competir contra alguien, siquiera se molestaba por fingir preocupación por que le ganase. En absoluto, solo te quería aplastar y asegurar su victoria… Y de verdad iba a ganar ya que, tal y como él sabía, yo no tenía idea de cómo jugar a este juego

Bufe.

¿Cómo demonios termine jugado al ajedrez con él? A sí, claro, el aburrimiento de estar viendo a mi hermano enrollarse con Rosalie en la sala, pero bueno, ¡Ya había aprendido mi lección! Y es que jamás volvería a jugar ni al "Piedra, Papel o Tijera" junto al que se suponía era mi _novio _

— Hecho — asegure moviendo cualquier pieza, sin molestarme en mirarla. Ya no me agradaba en lo absoluto este juego. Lo observe sonreír tal cual depredador, para luego extender uno de sus brazos y mover uno de sus tantos peones que, a diferencia de los míos, aun quedaban vivos

— Jaque Mate — su susurro silbante me sonó aun más ofensivo de lo que debería, y es que con toda la dignidad que me quedaba y en manifestación de enojo, me dispuse a tirar, con un simple movimiento de mi mano, todas sus piezas sobre la tabla de ajedrez. Sonreí, enarcando ambas cejas, sintiéndome orgullosa de mi acción. — Muy maduro — aseguro jocoso

— Gracias — respondí, mordaz, cruzándome de brazos a la vez que me recostaba sobre el respaldar de la silla en la cual me encontraba sentada hace más de una hora. Suspire mientras observaba mis piernas denudas, enfundadas por un par de calcetines que me llegaban hasta la rodilla. Hoy, por suerte, el clima en la ciudad se mantenía estable, por lo que no era necesaria una fiesta de emergencia en la piscina de Rosalie, como había sucedido dos días atrás. Negué casi con horror, siquiera quería recordar aquella fiesta, aun podía recordar como las miradas curiosas, libidinosas, e incluso fulminantes de los compañeros del instituto, se posaban sobre Edward y sobre mí — ¿Qué miras? — pregunte ya de mala manera, al sentir la intensa mirada esmeralda de él

— ¿Qué te importa?

— Me estas mirando, por supuesto que me importa

— No puedes estar segura que es a ti a la quien miro — cerré mi boca, indignada, conteniendo mis ganas por insultarlo o soltar un comentario hiriente que, sabia, no le haría ningún efecto, ni afectaría su **gran** ego.

Una sonrisa de completa satisfacción, por no decir maldad, se extendió por su rostro. Si algo le gustaba a Edward más que ganar, era el hecho de dejarme sin palabras en un enfrentamiento verbal; Y es que era tan molesto, odiaba cuando eso sucedía, porque sabía, que inmediatamente el no solo se creería invencible, sino que se vanagloriara delante de mí hasta cansarse de ello.

— Idiota — masculle de manera silenciosa, intentando mantener mi orgullo intacto. Mordí mi labio inferior, que inconscientemente, al perder aquel juego, se había convertido en un penoso puchero. Odiaba perder

— Algún día me ganaras — aseguro Edward, como si realmente supiera hacia donde se dirigían el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Bufe.

— No seas presumido

— En absoluto, solo sé que soy bueno… para todo — moví mi cabeza a manera de negación, no tomando en cuenta el sugestivo y notable doble sentido por el cual se encontraba impregnadas sus palabras. El asintió, adquiriendo la misma posición en la cual minutos antes me encontraba yo, solo que él, cruzado de brazos, hacia remarcar sus fuertes y notables músculos, y yo, por el contrario, bueno, pues, nada… — ¿No me crees? — pregunto con burla, enarcando amabas cejas

— No

— Te puesto cualquier cosa...

— No volveré a jugar Ajedrez

— Sera el juego que desees

— Ya te he dicho que no soy buena para eso. Los juegos recreativos no son lo mío — y desgraciadamente mis palabras eran cien por ciento reales. Al parecer, aun desde niña, no había logrado adquirir la capacidad para mantenerme atenta en lo que se refería a juegos de mesas. Era muy ansiosa y para nada paciente, por lo que esperar, no era mi fuerte, y para mi desgracia, los juegos de mesa eran, sin lugar a dudas, mi perdición; ¡Dios! Incluso mis pensamientos eran estúpidos, y, ahora mismo me arrepentía de ser un desastre de jugadora

— ¿Qué dices de contener la respiración? — sugirió con una notable chispa de diversión en sus ojos

— ¿Hablas en serio? — comenté — Me niego rotundamente a jugar un juego tan infantil — él arrugo el entrecejo, al parecer, sintiéndose ofendido por mis palabras. Segundos más tarde y con una mirada, por completo incrédula, fui testigo de cómo las mejillas de Edward se inflaron de aire, remarcando el hecho de que había comenzado a retener el aire de sus pulmones — No lo haré — él enarco una de sus cejas — No —sus ojos comenzaron a mirarme desafiantes. Gruñí, despidiéndome por completo de la poca dignidad que me queda, para rápidamente comenzar a contener mi respiración. Ganaría este juego…

**Edward Pov **

— _Eso no es justo, no se valía hacer morisquetas. Que tramposo eres, Cullen _

Reí al recordar el monumental enojo que me había ligado la pequeña Swan. Aun me causaba gracia ser hecho de que me culpara a mi porque ella era incapaz de no reírse ante mis morisquetas. Ganar era ganar, y yo ya había descubierto que el ganarle a ella era un deporte demasiado entretenido, para su desgracia

— ¿Qué diablos te sucede? — volví a la realidad, frunciendo el ceño ante el notable tono de repulsión y furia con el que me hablaba. Bufe con gracia, intentando no soltar algún comentario mordaz que logrará herirla de sobremanera. Me despedí, mentalmente, de mi tiempo a solas, al parecer, no había sido el único al que no había dejado ingresar al salón por llegar tarde — Se supone que tu…

— Vaya, Irina, tu siempre tan adorable. Jamás cambiaras, ¿He? — comenté de manera burlona, observando como una ligera sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Irina Denali. Se suponía que ella era mi amiga cuando ambos éramos pequeños, aunque, pensándolo bien, aun ahora, con millares de diferencia y similitudes entre nosotros, seguíamos siendo un _algo_, que podría considerarse como amistad…

— Soy perfecta tal y como soy, ¿Por qué debería de cambiar? — frunció el ceño. Nadie jamás lograba superar Irina en cuanto arrogancia se tratase. La evalué. Su jean ajustado, al igual que su blusa, se adherían a la perfección a sus perfectas curvas. Sexys curvas, sin lugar a dudas — ¿Qué miras? — le sonreí con sorna al escuchar su aparente tono de inocencia. Sus ojos, azules y profundos, no hacían más que delatar su para nada inocente persona.

— Estás guapa — asegure, rodeándole los hombros con una de mis manos, obligándola a posicionarse en uno de mis costados. Ella rió — Quien diría que la niña que se vestía como una monja de pequeña… — deje la frase en la nada, esperando molestarla. En respuesta a mi comentario, recibí un pequeño y "doloroso" puñetazo en mi costado — No puedo creer que seas tan insegura de ti misma. Dios, Irina, eres modelo, deberías de ser una perra narcisista y egoísta… ¡O no, espera! ¡Ya lo eres! — Asegure, falsamente sorprendido — Olvida lo que dije, sigues a la perfección el protocolo

— ¡Eres un…! — rodé los ojos, tirando de ella hasta arrinconarla hacia los casilleros, solo para besarla. No falto demasiado para que ella comenzara a responder mi beso, apretándose a mi cuerpo en un intento de eliminar el poco espacio que nos separaba. Gruñí frustrado al ver como se separaba de mí, luego de haber logrado que cierta parte de mi anatomía se mantuviera muy activa — Divirtámonos — susurró, comenzado a guiarnos a ningún lugar en particular, pues a cada puerta que pasábamos, a sabiendas que el aula estaba vacía, ella decidía no entrar

— Muévete — sisee, esta vez, comenzando a arrastrarla a una de los salones que no se ocuparía hasta después del almuerzo. La escuche reír con diversión. Tal vez, mi estado de desesperación me causaría gracia incluso a mí, de no encontrarme así. _Desesperado; _y es que, maldición, no había _jodido_ con nadie desde que empezó esta maldita mierda. Estaba volviendo loco, y aquello se notaba en todas mi acciones, si hasta incluso mi número habitual de insultos se estaba superando día a día. Y mierda que eso ya era bastante.

— ¿El salón de música? — rió tontamente. Suspire pesadamente, abalanzándome sobre ella apenas nos adentramos al salón. No estaba para putos romanticismos o previas largas, así que, sin nada de calma, deslice mis manos por debajo de su falda.

— Esto hace mas fácil todo — asegure, acariciando por encima de su ropa interior. Cerré los ojos, extasiado, al sentir sus manos acariciar ciertas partes de mi cuerpo demasiado sensibles. Extrañaba hacer esto, aunque claro, le había prometido a... Mierda, no debía de pensar en ella, y mucho menos cuando estaba por tener sexo con Irina.

Me concentre en la hermosa rubia que me miraba con lujuria. Le sonreí, acercándola aun mas a mí, sin embargo, con una rápida y sorpresiva maniobra, ella se alejo por completo de mí.

La mire furibundo, ¿Qué mierda se suponía que hacia? Lo que menos quería era jugar al gato y al ratón o algún de esas estupideces que a las mujeres les gustaba

— Entonces, dime…

— Lo que menos quiero hacer es hablar Irina

— Oh. Vamos, Edward, dime, ¿La pequeña y estúpida Swan ha caído rendida a tus pies? — comentó, intentando utiliza un tono natural, sereno. Entrecerré los ojos, concentrándome en cada uno de sus movimientos.

— Suenas como alguien celosa

— Y tú como que intentas evadir nuestra apuesta —arrugó el entrecejo, sonriendo de manera sardónica. La fulmine con la mirada — ¿Acaso te gusta?

— Entiendo que seas rubia, pero no todos los mitos son reales, no debes comportarte como una idiota —mascullé. Ella, aun sin borrar su sonrisa, se acerco hacia mí, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Baje la mirada para observar fijamente sus intensos ojos azules

— Mmm… Gracias — gruño con odio, a lo que yo sonreí con cinismo. Ambos éramos igual de jodidos — Solo espero que cumplas con tu pate de la apuesta Edward, porqué sino, jamás me tendrás ni a mí, ni a ella

— Tú…

— Sí; Lo haría, y lo sabes — arguyó con una sonrisa triunfadora bailando en sus rojos labios. Sacudí la cabeza cabreada, por el hecho de que tanto ella como yo sabíamos que me tenía colgando de su dedo meñique; hiciera lo que hiciera, indirecta o directamente, el afectado seria, principalmente, yo. Y así, con su cuerpo moviéndose de manera sugerente hasta la salida, siguió riéndose de manera ronca y sensual.

Irina era una maldita perra, pero sabía cómo _jugar._

**Bella Pov **

La luz solar lograba entrar por la ventana, segándome hasta el punto de tener que cerrar los ojos, y es que aunque maldecía una y otra vez aquel hecho, no había nada que pudiera hacer. El profesor _Tomsom_ había decidido que, como castigo por haber entrado a mitad de trimestre, sería divertido obligarme a sentar en el asiento mas repudiado por el alumnado, ¡Y es que lo entendía! Entendía porque nadie, jamás, se había sentado en el asiento de adelante, cerca de la ventana

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Swan? — pregunto, falsamente conciliador, mientras yo, pese a encontrarme media cegata y con una insolación de máximo grado, asentía de manera casi imperceptible. ¿Bien? Dios, estaba en el primer asiento, imposibilitada de estornudar sin que él me observara, y los malditos rayos de sol que estaban a punto de quemarme las pupilas, ¿A quién demonios le parece esa la definición de "bien"?

— Patético — mascullé por lo bajo, escuchando, casi al instante, una risa susurrante. Voltee mi cabeza hacia mi compañero que se encontraba observándome divertido. _Vulturi _ — ¿De qué te ríes? — volví a mascullar con todo el mal humor que se me era posible emplear en aquel simple frase. Sus ojos marrones me observaron con cautela, para después sonreírme ampliamente. Me sentí aun más molesta

— No te creo que te guste saberlo

— O no, créeme, me encantaría saberlo

— Bien, pues, al parecer, el señor Tomsom nos está fulminando con la mierda en este mismo instante, tal vez solo lo hace contigo y tu penoso insulto, pero, si lo notas bien, veras un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho — al igual que meteorito, mi cabeza se volteo inmediatamente hacia el escritorio del profesor, y sí, irremediablemente, él estaba allí, fulminándome con la mirada y su tic — Parece que has descubierto su punto débil

— Yo no…

.

.

Infle mis mejillas, intentando no reírme junto con_ Demetri_. El chico había resultado ser uno de los pocos alumnos que habían ganado el odio del profesor _Tomsom, _dejándonos a nosotros, como aliados ante la misma amenaza

— No lo estaba insultando — asegure, dejando que mi risa fluyera libremente. Él rodo los ojos de manera peculiar. Volví a reír sin poder detenerme. Demetri era sin lugar a dudas el chico más divertido que había tenido el gusto de conocer aquí, en Phoenix. Solté un penoso quejido — No puedo creer que nos haya obligado a documentar la evolución de una vida

— Enseña Educación Sexual, ¿Qué esperabas, pequeña? — pregunto, ordenando su cabello. Lo observe. Demetri no era muy diferente a la típica imagen adquirida popularmente del chico que surfea: Músculos definidos, cabello rubio, casi oscuro, ojos marrones y sonrisa dormilona. Muy hermoso para ser sincera

— No lo sé

— Uh. Buena respuesta — ironizo con diversión. Le fulmine con la mirada — No te preocupes, es normal que te odie, es decir, ese hombre tiene la autoestima por los suelos y cree, erróneamente, déjame decir, que el odiar y humillar a sus alumnos lo hará sentir más importante

— ¿Debo sentirme bien con tus palabras?

— Por supuesto, al menos piensa que a ti solo te odia — aseguro con vehemencia — A mí, sin embargo

— ¿Te humilla? — pregunte horrorizada. Si él no mentía, y aquel profesor se divertía a costas de la humillación de sus alumnos, eso sería…

— Bueno, eso es lo que intenta, pequeñaja, pero déjame decirte que jamás ha podido — dijo sin más, quitándole importancia al asunto. De pronto su fracciones se endurecieron, comenzando a mirarme con seriedad y cautela, acercando su boca a pocos centímetros de mí — Tengo un secreto

— ¿Cuál?

— Sexo. Soy una bomba sexual — exclamo con alegría, dos octavas más altas que lo normal. Comencé a reírme aun siendo consciente que los alumnos que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor nos observaban, tal vez curiosos por las palabras de Demetri, o asustados por mi risa de psicópata — ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Cómo crees que le ganaría a una maestro de ESI*****?

* * *

_***ESI: Educación Sexual Integral**_

* * *

**¡He vuelto… ¿Cariño?**

**¡Por favor no me maten!**

**Pues bien, ya a hablar se ha dicho. No intentaré excusarme ante ustedes, aunque sí, se que les debo explicaciones a TODOS por esta ausencia tan extensa, y es que bueno, como ya todos saben, fuera de Fanfiction (aunque a veces no lo parezca), tengo una vida, y está siempre se llena de problemas, tontos a veces, pero no como el que estoy atravesando ahora; creo que es mi deber apoyar a mi familia en estos momentos, para ser más exactos, a mí hermano que está atravesando por una enfermedad que podría costarle la vida, así que si alguno ha vivido alguna situación similar tal vez me entienda, y para a aquellos que tuvieron la suerte de no hacerlo, pues le explicare. Estoy hecha una mar de emociones, bipolar (mar de lo acostumbrado), depresiva, nerviosa, preocupada, llorosa, falta de imaginación… La lista es larga y nada de aquellos verbos son inspiradores para mantener una psique estable, créanme. **

**Pero ya, en sí, y redondeando tanta palabrería solo les quiero decir que NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA, sin embargo tampoco prometeré cosas que no puedo cumplir, por lo que no pondré fecha limites para mis actualizaciones. **

**Los quiero, los amo, los adoro, sépanlo lectores divinos porque desde no me cansare de decírselo en cada capítulo. Les agradezco de antemano a TODOS y cada uno de ustedes que en cada Revierws o mensaje privado, me ha dado ánimos y consejos que han hecho la diferencia a mi día… ¡GRACIAS!**

**Ahora sí. Me voy, los adoro, eso sépanlo **_**siempre**_**. **

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza **

**¡Los quiero muchísimo!**


End file.
